The Real World
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: When Prussia kidnaps Jen and takes her to the Hetalia world she must figure out the countries connection to her and her family. Is Jen a country too? Can you truly save someone a world away from being killed? Jen had to learn that lesson the hard way.
1. Kidnapped by Prussia!

**The Hero always gets the Girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia only my OC Jen **

I am having the worst day. We lost the State Basketball game, my dad didn't come to the game, and my boyfriend and I had a huge fight! The only good thing about today was that I finished watching Hetalia Axis Powers. This little 5 minute comedy makes my day a million times better. And History class more fun.

My name is Janessa McGee, but everyone just calls me Jen. Our family was rich. By rich I mean, a 4 story mansion with a ton of bedrooms, a garden, 250 acre field, a limo, and I go to the most expensive boarding school in Texas. You'd think I'd be happy, but I'm really not. I have a step sister Larissa, who is the most brattiest 10 year old in the world. My oldest sister, Sierra Paige, who is in New York on an music scholarship and helped me get into anime in the first place. My father Dave who owns the biggest burger restaurant chain in America called Dave's Burgers (original isn't it?).

Then my stepmother Kate, who is a malingerer and just married my dad for the money. Even though he's too dang dense to see it Sierra Paige and I aren't. My mom left us when I was just 3. I hardly know anything about her because dad doesn't like to talk about her. When I ask Sierra about her she just changes the subject.

I was sitting under a big oak tree in our field staring out at our lake thinking about what life would be like if my mom was still with us. It was almost sunset, but I didn't want to go in. I was staring at the reflected sun on the water's surface. The sun was shades of yellow, orange, red, and a little pink.

'_So beautiful' _I thought. _I guess I better get back to the house._ I sighed not wanting to go back. As I was standing up I noticed the center of the lake was bubbling. I walked over to the lake and I looked at it. I could only see my reflection. I could feel the heat from the lake on my face.

That's when a figure jumped out of the lake and landed behind me. The man had a blue long sleeved button up shirt with black pants. His hair was gray and his eyes were red. Oh it was just Prussia….

PRUSSIA?

"Y-you are-" I stuttered.

"Yes I am awesome Prussia! I've come to help you! Hehehehe!" Prussia, or should I say Gilbert, said.

"Why'd you come out of my lake?" I asked very shyly. I wasn't scared or anything I was just surprised to see an anime character coming out of my lake. I know people would freak out to if some albino guy just came out of nowhere and started talking about how awesome they were.

He cackled some more and said "Little girl I've come to help you with your problems! That's how awesome I am!"

I sighed. "Look unless you have some time machine that'll undo all my mistakes with my boyfriend, the basketball game, and my mom leaving when I was still a little girl then I suggest you leave." I was getting angry. Not at Prussia, just at this whole entire day.

"Well I've come to take you on an uh- a vacation! That's right a vacation! If you'd just come with me-"Prussia said holding his hand out in front of me. He had a big smirk on his face as if he expected me to take it.

I smacked his hand away. "I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but you better leave. I'm already having a crappy day. No offense, but, you're annoying the crap out of me. Just saying."

Prussia looked surprised at my little speech then he smirked even more. "Well if you won't come with me-"he began. Then in a rushing move he grabbed me by my waist and dragged me to the lake. I started flailing in his iron like grip. I even tried biting him on his hand, but he just laughed. We got to the lakes edge. The sun was at the center of the lake and the lake started bubbling again.

Before I could ask any questions, Prussia jumped into the lake dragging me with him. The water was bitter cold and my arms and legs became numb. I held my breath for a minute before letting it go. I thrashed around trying to escape Prussia's grasp. I knew I had to reach the surface, but the water was so dark I could hardly see. I slowly slipped from consciousness. _I'm going to die_ I thought then the darkness surrounded me and clouded my mind.

**A few hours later**

"Where'd this girl come from? She's kind of cute! Said a very loud voice. It seemed almost familiar to me.

"I don't know, but she's shivering sir! We should take her inside and get her cleaned up. She's only wearing shorts and a basketball jersey." The second voice was heavily accented, but I couldn't tell with what though.

"I'll go prepare a room for her." Said a third voice.

"Okay I'll carry her up to the house." Said the first and loud voice.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms pick me up. I felt warm and I could hear the person's heartbeat in their chest. I opened my eyes up a little bit and saw a man with blue eyes carrying me. I tried to move, but his hold on me was freaking strong! I moaned loudly.

"Sir is she ok?" the second heavily accented voice asked.

"Oh she's fine! We just need to get her in bed and get her something to eat. Although why there's a random dudette in my garden I will never know. Oh I know let's get her the biggest, juiciest burger in America!" the first voice yelled, suddenly jumping up and down.

I was way too tired to tell him to shut up. I felt myself drifting off to sleep in this man's arms.

**10:15 am **

***Dream***

_I was on a hill with a field extending for miles. I turned around and I saw a beautiful African woman with a white dress approach me. Instantly I knew it was my mom. She turned and flashed me a smile. I dashed toward her and gave her a big hug. She was very cold though. My mom leaned down and whispered in my ear "Wake up Jen."_

I bolted up instantly in my bed, or what I thought was my bed. I took in my surroundings. There was a huge flat screen T.V. right in front of the bed. Off in the left corner was a huge wooden dresser. In the right corner was a door I assumed was the bathroom. Then to the right was a door I assumed led out of the room. My sheets were a light pink and were soft. It was like sleeping on a cloud. I stumbled out of bed and I hit the cold wooden floors. "Ouch." I muttered.

My legs were incredibly sore. I don't know if it is from my game yesterday or the cold water. Oh that's right I thought. I was dragged into the lake by the albino freak known as Prussia. Then I was carried into this room. I looked down and saw I was in a light pink, fluffy robe. Where the hell was my basketball uniform?

I walked over to the window by the dresser and pulled back the curtains. The sunlight streamed in and I looked out the window to see a beautiful garden with a lake and bench. It looked awfully familiar.

The door opened up and a man with shoulder length brown and blue eyes peaked in. After seeing me near the window he came in with a big smile plastered on his face. He had shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. Just like the man that carried me earlier had. He had on long sleeved blue shirt and brown pants, with a yellow apron around him. "Ah you are awake! Mr. Alfred will be delighted! Come with me would you." He said. He was the second voice I heard with the accent. I guess I had a confused look on my face because he looked startled and said "I'm sorry that was rude of me! My name is Toris Laurinaitis. What is your name miss?"

"My name is Jen." I said. I didn't feel like giving him my actual name. Toris might have been nice, but I wasn't going to trust him completely.

"Well then Miss Jen let's go meet Mr. Am- I mean Alfred. Yes Mr. Alfred."

I narrowed my eyes, but I followed him out of the room where we would meet Mr. Alfred. Mr. Alfred couldn't be America right?

**A/N: Ok I know what I'll be doing with this story. I've had it in my head for a long time so I hope you enjoy. If I need to improve on anything let me know! Thanks :D Oh and if isn't obvious Jen is African American, but she'll be described in later chapters. Peace Out but before that leave a review! **


	2. Meeting America, Bernie, and the CardBet

**The Hero always gets the Girl!**

**Chapter 2! **

**A/N: how funny that I write Jen loosing the basketball game and we lost our game Monday. I found that really funny! Plus I almost fouled out! Yay! So here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the Big Bang Theory theme song. I own Jen and Bernie.**

I followed Toris down the hallway till we came to two a big door that said **"America's Study".** I sighed. I figured it would say something like _"The Hero's Study!" _Toris knocked on the door. "Mr. Alfred are you in, sir?" A muffled sound was heard through the door. "Wait here one second Miss Jen."

Toris went into the study and closed the door behind him. I put my back against the wall, slid down, and put my head in my knees. My thoughts were racing a hundred miles a second.

'_Where's Prussia?'_

'_Why am I here?'_

'_Will I see Sierra Paige and my friends again?'_

'_Will I see my boyfriend ever again?'_

God, just thinking about him hurt. We fought over some rumors going around school. The rumor was that he was seeing another girl. I became so paranoid when I should've trusted him. When I saw him with another girl and I completely flipped out. He explained that was a friend of his, but I was too stubborn so I walked away. Then I lost my game and got kidnapped my Prussia and I'm currently sitting in America's house unsure about what to do. That's when I started humming the Big Bang Theory song. It kept my mind off of things.

'_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,_

_Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..._

_The Earth began to cool,_

_The autotrophs began to drool,_

_Neanderthals developed tools,_

_We built a wall (we built the pyramids),_

_Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,_

_That all started with the big bang!'_

As soon as I finished the song Toris came out. "He would like to see you now Miss Jen."

"Thank you Toris. You've been really helpful!" I said cheerfully

Toris nodded then he went down the hall. I opened up the door and America, or Alfred F. Jones, was sitting behind a desk with 4 McDonald's sacks all over. My stomach growled. That's right! I haven't eaten dinner or had breakfast since yesterday. Yesterday seemed like eons ago.

"You're awake! I'm so freaking glad! I was worried that you would die or something, but I'm the hero so even if there is a random girl in my garden I'll always save a damsel in distress!" Alfred said, his voice getting really excited.

"Well, thanks for saving me." I said, a smile creeping up on my lips. "How did you know I was in your garden anyway?"

"Well it was 2:00 a.m. and I was sleeping, because the hero needs a lot of rest you know, and I heard a girl screaming 'Damn Prussia!' so I got Toris and my right hand man, Bernie, to come with me and investigate. We ran out into the garden and by my lake I saw you curled up in a ball shivering. So, like the hero I am, I picked you up and brought you to bed. You don't have to thank me though! I did it for a fellow citizen. At least I think you're a fellow citizen. Are you a fellow citizen? What's your name?"

I couldn't help myself. I laughed so hard that I fell out of my seat. Man, Alfred asks a lot of questions and loves being the hero. After I finished laughing I looked up and saw a confused expression on Alfred's face. "I-is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just you ask a ton of questions. I am a U.S. Citizen and my name is Janessa McGee, but everyone calls me Jen. I live- uh lived in Texas."

Alfred nodded. "I see." He leaned forward against the desk and his blue eyes stared into my brown ones. He had a serious expression on his face. America serious? Who would've thought? "So, do you mind telling me why you were in my garden so late at night?" I started fidgeting in my seat and cracked my fingers. I always do that when I'm nervous. How was I supposed to tell him that I came from another world? I could try lying, but I suck at lying. I guess I'll just have to tell him the truth, but how? "I- uh- I" I stuttered, but suddenly a man came in wearing a butler suit.

The man had tan skin and green eyes with black hair. "Mr. Alfred we bought some clothes for the girl." He didn't seem to notice me.

"Ok dude. She's right here. Her name is Jen, and she's awesome! Come on let's go check out your clothes Jen!" he said then Alfred grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. We went down the hall and made a left and we came to the living room, where 5 bags were sitting on the couch.

"All of this is for me?" I asked, shocked. Alfred hardly even knew me and yet he bought me clothes. I guess he wasn't kidding about being the hero.

"Yep all for you!" He went over to one bag and started pulling out stuff. He held up an object in the air. "This is deodorant so that you won't stink up my house with your B.O." Alfred pulled out 2 boxes. "These are some pads and tampons when you're on that time of the month." Alfred held out the next object. "And these are some Aleve, just in case you get cramps and get all bitchy on me."

Yes, he said all of this with a huge smile on his face. "Uh thanks for being thoughtful." I said through gritted teeth. He just completely embarrassed me!

"Oh I didn't mean to make you mad Jen. Besides that I got you clothes, shoes, and everything else you need. If there's anything you need ask me! Or if I'm not here then ask my awesome right hand man, Bernie! Alfred said, pointing to Bernie, who was in the corner, quiet and trying not to laugh. I felt my face heat up.

"May I go shower and get dressed?" I asked, still embarrassed.

"Yea of course! Bernie show her to the bathroom! Toris I feel like waffles today for breakfast!"

I grabbed 2 bags while Bernie got the other 3. As I was walking out I remembered something and I smirked mischievously.

"Hey America!" I called. Alfred looked up and had a shocked and scared look on his face. "I'm glad you think I'm cute." I winked at him then followed Bernie down the hall, leaving Alfred confused.

"You shouldn't know about Mr. America's identity Miss Janessa." Bernie said to me once we got to the bathroom. He was letting the water heat up so I could take a much needed bath. " I know I shouldn't, but I just guessed." I lied.

Bernie stared at me with a blank face until he shut the faucet off. He walked toward the door then said bitterly "You're a very interesting girl Janessa. I don't know how you know about Mr. America being a country, but you better not say a damn word. You got that?" He walked out.

After I bathed, took care of my hygiene, and put on some new clothes I went downstairs. What was up with that Bernie guy? Did he really expect me to tell Alfred's secret? I really want to go home! I made my way to the kitchen and I saw Alfred stuffing his face full of waffles. I sat down across from him and I began putting 3 waffles on my plate. America and I ate in an awkward silence. After breakfast he cleared his throat. "So- uh how do you know?"

I wasn't exactly ready to tell him the truth. Then I thought of a fun idea and I smiled. "Alfred let's play cards. If you win then I tell you everything, but if I win you drop the subject. Are we clear?"

Alfred laughed. "Ok Jen you're on! I'll obviously win because I'm the hero!" Alfred got up and went, I'm guessing, to find the playing cards.

Oh Alfred was going to be in for a big surprise.

**A/N: I started playing cards today in P.E. and I won a lot! It was so fun! I guess I have beginners luck! So next chapter I'm introducing Tony! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! **

**Updated: February, 1,2012. Happy Black History Month**


	3. Central Park

**The Hero always gets the Girl!**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Man I've had such a stressful week! Who knew being a cheerleader would be so tiring? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia except Jen and Bernie.**

"Come on, Jen! One more game!"

I sighed. "No Al! I beat you 11 times already."

Alfred and I have been playing for almost an hour, but I've been playing cards since 8th grade so this was a walk in the park.

Alfred growled. "Fine you win! You don't have to tell me anything. For now."

I got up and stretched. "So Al what do you want to do? Let's go out or something."

Alfred's eyes lit up. "Yea I'll take you to the park! I'll bring Toris along too! I'll go get him, just wait by the door." He ran off to go find Toris. I couldn't wait to go get some fresh air. I want to feel the wind go across my face and have the sun beat down on my skin even though it was the beginning of February. I was snapped out of my trance when I heard a noise behind me.

I spun around and I saw a grey alien with big red eyes staring at me. It was Tony. "Yo Tony what's up?" I was expecting him to use the F word, but he simply said "Hi."

I looked at him and asked, "I thought you didn't do dub, Tony?" He looked back at me said "Only when I'm around Limeys I don't. (I know he was talking about England) Come play video games with me bitch." My eye twitched with anger. I loved video games and since Tony just insulted me I was going to kick his ass. I smirked. "Let's play."

"Ha I won!"

Tony and I played Super Smash Brothers Brawl and I beat him 6 times! Tony glared at me then we both heard a voice said "Dude Jen are you here? I found Toris it's time to go." Alfred peeked his head into the door. "I knew I would find you down here. I see you met my best friend, Tony." Tony just stared at Alfred at me then he sat back down and continued to play.

"You have to excuse Tony he can be shy."

"Oh it's no problem, Al."

Alfred and I exited the basement and we made our way up to the front door. Toris was there waiting for us without his apron on. He opened up the door and we stepped out. I took in a deep breath and took in the scent of the trees surrounding us. "America what state are we in?" I asked.

"Were in the Big Apple New York! This is my country estate. I would be in Washington D.C. but it's so boring there. Everyone's all serious and you can't have fun. The Hero's all about fun!" I laughed. I could imagine how America would think the capitol would be boring.

"Plus," Toris added, with a smile on his face, "Mr. America likes the scenery and being in the country."

"Dude don't embarrass me!" Alfred pouted.

We walked down the road, while I listened to Alfred and Toris banter about New York and Washing D.C., we saw a black limo. Bernie was sitting in front of the car and he greeted us. "Dude were going to Central Park. We are going to show Jen around."

"Yes sir, it would be nice to get out. I have some errands to run in the city as well." Bernie opened up the door to the limo and we all piled in. After a fifteen minute drive we got to New York City. I'm used to seeing big buildings since I lived in Dallas, but these were colossal! I saw the Empire State building and I flipped out. I always wanted to see New York City. I hope we can go see the Statue of Liberty and Central Park. I was jumping up and down in my seat so much Alfred and Toris looked at each other and chuckled. "Miss Jen I take it you've never been to New York City?"

"Yea I've never even left Texas for all sixteen years of my life! I'm so glad to be someplace different." I truly was excited, but traffic was damn slow!

"Bernie let us out here Central Park isn't far from here." Alfred said.

Bernie stopped at a Starbucks, and we hopped out. "Let's get some coffee." Toris said. "We can get coffee as long as I get some coffee cake!" Alfred put in. We went into the coffee shop and Toris and I ordered chocolate chip Frappuccinos, while Alfred got 7 pieces of coffee cake and a Café Latte. It took us a few minutes to get to the park.

I saw horses pulling carriages, people buying ice cream, kids running around like there wasn't a care in the world. I remembered when I was like that. We finally arrived and I gasped at how beautiful it was. The leaves were beautiful shades of red, yellows, and oranges. There was a beautiful lake and the trees were so tall!

I ran ahead to the tallest tree and I slowly started to climb it. I heard Alfred and Toris call out my name, but I ignored them. I was too focused on this tree. I reached up and grabbed a tree branch and I swung my feet around it so I was perching on it. I could see all of Central Park from here. I used to sit up in trees and stare at our fields for hours. The cool wind whipped past my face and I shivered.

I looked down and I saw Alfred and Toris staring at me with awe. I waved at them, "Hi guys!"

Alfred looked up at me and waved back "Dude you are so awesome! I've never seen a girl climb a tree like you! Come back down already!" I slowly started making my way down the trunk, until my feet slipped. I fell down until I felt someone catch me. I looked up and I saw Alfred's blue eyes looking at me with concern. "Dude don't do that ever again! That's it you are banned from climbing trees. I laughed "Ok, ok I understand now put me down please."

Alfred put me down and Toris came over. "Miss Jen I'm glad you're ok. Now let's go sit down and talk." We went and sat on a bench and looked at the beautiful lake. Yet, it brought back startling memories on the night Prussia kidnapped me. Is he ever coming back for me?

"Jen" Alfred said "I know I can't ask you questions about why you were at my house, but you could at least tell me about your life. Like who are your siblings, your friends, when's your birthday, what's your favorite food?"

I guess telling him about my life wouldn't be so bad. "Well I have 2 sisters. My oldest sister, Sierra Paige, is actually in New York on a musical scholarship. She is so amazing at playing the guitar. She'll be twenty this October and-" I stopped when I saw Alfred and Toris's face. The look of pure horror plastered on their faces when I mentioned Sierra's name. Did they know her? No, they couldn't have! Sierra couldn't have come here. That's a preposterous idea!

"Uh guys is something wrong?" I asked carefully.

Alfred and Toris snapped back to reality and looked at me as if nothing happened. "Nothing's wrong Miss Jen! Nothing at all! That name was just familiar. We had a friend named Sierra who died several years ago. We were just remembering her that's all." Toris laughed. I looked back at Alfred and he had a serious look on his face, but it was completely covered up with a smile.

"Uh, anyway- I began not remembering where I left off. "I also have a step sister Larissa, who's ten. She's so spoiled! Just thinking about her makes me angry! Then there's my stepmother Kate who doesn't work and just gets money off my dad. My dad, Dave, owns the biggest burger restaurant chain in America called Dave's burgers-." At this Alfred exclaimed: "A burger restaurant? That's it I officially love your dad! What else does he do?"

I sighed. "Nothing much. He just works all the dang time and never spends anytime with me. He also won't talk about my real mom. She left us when I was three and my sister was six at the time. Sierra remembers her, but she won't even tell me her name. There's also not one picture of her anywhere in our house. My dad just yells and fusses at me when I ask about her." I felt like crying now. I've never really told anyone about how I felt about my mom and dad, not even Sierra. I rubbed at my eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just get a bit emotional when I talk about my mom." I looked up and I saw Alfred and Toris staring at me with sad looks on their faces. "Man, Jen we never realized how messed up your life is. I'm sorry about your family. I never thought a person as cool as you would have such a hard life."

Toris nodded. "Neither did I Miss Jen." I smiled at them. "It's ok you guys! No need to feel any sympathy for me! I'm still happy. My home life could be much worse so I'm thankful it's not." That's when an important question popped into my head. "Say, Al. How long may I stay with you? I know you probably have better things to do then watch me."

"You're no problem at all! To be honest you are quiet fun to hang around little dudette! You can stay with me as long as you want! Oh Jen when's your birthday?"

"March fourteenth." I said. I wasn't exactly excited. It was just my seventeenth birthday, but Alfred started jumping up and down and had such a excited look on his face I thought he'd piss his pants.

"Jen your birthday is in one month! That's it I'm throwing you the biggest birthday bash ever! I know! We'll have a barbeque! That's perfect! And I think spring break is that week so that means we can go to the beach! This will be perfect! I'll make sure you'll have a perfect party!"

Toris and I looked at each other and laughed. "Alright Al. Maybe this birthday won't be so bad after all."

"Of course it won't! Now let's get back to the house! I have some calls to make." And with that he skipped off. We made our way back to the limo and we came home. I thanked Alfred and Toris for an awesome time out then I went to bed.

I was going to be here for a while, but I hope Prussia can take me back soon. But I'll use this time as vacation time.

**A/N: I think I did pretty well on this. Next chapter will be a one month time skip and we'll introduce the other countries! And what's up with the guys over reacting about Sierra? You think there's something more? This should be fun haha. Remember to review please! Don't be lazy! **


	4. Surprise!

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Remember to Review! Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I own Jen, Bernie, and my new OC( surprise!). I don't own Hetalia. **

For the past month I've been staying with Alfred, Toris, and Bernie. They've became the family and friends I always wanted. Toris eventually told me he was Lithuania. Bernie and I have gotten to know each other better. Bernie is from New Orleans, and his family has been serving America for the past few centuries. Every time, when Alfred, Toris and I went to the city, Bernie would go off somewhere. It turns out he has a girlfriend!

I always tease him about it, and he blushes like crazy! Besides that I've been having fun and my birthday is tomorrow. Alfred said he'd take me to the beach, which is making me even more excited!

Right now, Alfred and I were on the couch just finishing up 'Inception'. Alfred was so confused during the whole movie so I was explaining to him, for the third time, how the movie worked.

"So, they are in a dream then they have to fall asleep in that dream to wake up in another dream?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, that's how it works."

"Well that is too hard to understand! I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Alfred started walking off until the phone rang. "Ugh! Who the hell could that be? It's almost 11:00 p.m.!" I went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is America in?" asked a man with a British accent.

"Um… is this England?" I asked politely.

"Yes it is. May I speak with him?" England asked.

"Sure." I handed the phone to Alfred and he mouthed _"Who is it?"_

"_England."_

He rolled his eyes and I started giggling really loud till Alfred signaled me to stop. Alfred went into the other room to have some privacy, while I started cleaning up the popcorn and candy. I started chewing on a Twizzler when I heard Alfred scream: "WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Alfred came back into the room with a sad look on his face.

"Al, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "Tomorrow I have to be at the World Conference. It's being held in New York this time. I have to get my reports on my economy and all this other crap ready. I'm likely to be there for a while. I'm so sorry Jen I really wanted to make this birthday special, but I guess I won't be here."

Alfred looked sad, but I was the one disappointed the most. I really wanted to spend my birthday with him. Bernie will be out with his girlfriend so I would practically be alone. I sighed. "Well you have to show everyone what a hero you will be so I understand."

Alfred came over and gave me a hug. I tensed up a little then hugged him back. Finally, after a minute we broke apart. "Thanks I needed that heh." I said trying to smile. Then America's eyes lit up.

"Dude Jen you can totally come in with us! The conference hall is huge! It has a cafeteria, an arcade section, and a wicked, awesome batting cage! You can hang out there for a while then when we get done you can have a rocking birthday! The idea is so genius! So whaddya say, Jen?"

"Are the other countries supposed to know about me? I mean won't you get in trouble?"

Alfred's face turned serious. "Nah just don't talk to them. It would put me in a bad position if they found out you knew about the countries or whatever. Plus, Britain and Switzerland have never liked the idea of the countries telling humans our secret for some reason. When I was first recognized as a country they gave me specific rules. Of course one of them was to not let humans know our secret."

"So you can live forever?"

"Yes."

I don't know why, but that made me really upset. I told Alfred goodnight and I went to bed. I stayed up till 3:00 am because I'm thinking of how Toris and Alfred won't age, but I will. I guess that's what happens when you make friends with the countries. I slowly drift off to sleep with that in mind.

I think I'm imagining it, but I feel bouncing on my bed. And I hear giggling. I wake up and see Alfred on my bed giggling like a stupid junior high girl with a crush and bouncing on my bed.

"Happy Birthday Jen!" He exclaims. Then he engulfs me into a big hug. I forgot how strong he is.

"Can't…. breathe…" I struggle to get out.

"Oh I'm sorry little dudette." Alfred lets me go. "Even though I have to go to a boring meeting, which I'll probably sleep in, we can still have fun today. Now get up! Toris and Bernie are making you breakfast." Alfred gets up and exits the door.

I sigh and get dressed. I took a shower and put on a red shirt and some black skinny jeans. I leave the room and go to the kitchen. The food smelled so delicious I started drooling. I burst into the kitchen and squealed when I saw French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits all on the table. These were my favorite foods in the whole wide world! I quickly dug in and started eating the bacon. Oh how I love the bacon! I guess Americans do eat a lot. When I finished eating I was stuffed. Toris walked into the room wearing a green military uniform. "Oh Miss Jen you ate most of the food! And Happy birthday."

I laughed. "Come on Toris we've known each other for about a month you can call me just Jen now." Toris nodded. "Mr. America is preparing his documents so we should be ready to go soon." Toris exited the room. I decided that Alfred would've needed help, probably organizing his reports. I think if I looked around I could I could find his office.

I started down the hall looking for his office where I first met him. That seemed like years ago. Now Alfred and I were good friends now. As I walked down the hall I caught a door that said 'storage room'. Could that be where Alfred tried to clean up his Pre- Revolutionary War items he got from England? I felt tempted to go in there, but I knew that that was Alfred's personal belongings he could never give away. He even had such a hard time looking at them. I walked past the room and made a right. How big is this stupid house?

Ahead of me is Alfred's study. I knock and Alfred says: "Come in." I walked in closing the door behind me. Alfred was chewing on a piece of bacon and looking over some reports. "Hey Al, I was wondering if you needed any help."

He stood up and grabbed, the now, neatly organized reports and folders. "Nah I'm good plus the birthday girl shouldn't do any work on her birthday. I'm ready to go! I promise as soon as I get out of that meeting I'll take you somewhere fun ok?" I nodded.

"Let's go then!" Alfred and I walked to the front door where Bernie and Toris were waiting for us. We got in the limo and were on our way to the World Conference. I was nervous since I wanted to meet the other countries, but I still remember Alfred's warning. What happens if Alfred gets caught and I'm to blame? I was fidgeting in my seat. Thank God, Alfred and Toris didn't notice since they were discussing something. I just need to calm down. After all it is my birthday! This should be a good day.

But why did I feel like this day would take a nasty turn?

After half an hour Bernie dropped us off at the Conference Hall. It was a tall red bricked building. The inside was truly breathtaking. There was a fountain and an arcade! There were also desks to rent out batting equipment for the batting cages. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Alfred grabbed my hand and dragged me down a hall to where we came to double doors. "Looks like the other nations are arriving. Ah there is Estonia and Lativa. I must go." Toris took off to meet his friends.

"Yeah, there's Britain and Japan I better go over to them. They're probably wondering where the awesome hero is! Happy Birthday Jen. I'll see you soon." With that said, Alfred walked in. I could here is voice shout _"the hero is here!"_ . Typical Alfred. He'll never change. There was a brown bench so I sat down and watched the other countries go into the meeting. I saw Spain, Russia, Poland, Finland, and finally Italy go in. The doors closed and World Conference started.

I sat there on the brown bench trying to see if I could hear what the countries were saying, but I didn't hear anything. The only thing I heard was an annoying laugh that I haven't heard in a month. In front of me stood Prussia himself. Without thinking, I lunged at Prussia and slammed him against the wall.

"Nice to see you to Janessa! Tell me, how are things with stupid America?

"Fine no thanks to you! You better have a good freaking reason why you sent me here and left me to freeze to death in Alfred's garden! Why did you kidnap me and send me here? Is there something you want?" By the time I finished I calmed down a bit, but my hands were sweaty and were shaking uncontrollably with anger. Prussia looked at me and smirked.

"I'll tell you why. I wanted to mess with two certain people. England and Mother Africa."

"Mother Africa? Who's that? I don't remember her."

"Mother Africa is the woman who gave birth to all the countries in Africa. People say life started in Africa, so that's why she is called Mother Africa and she is-"

I interrupted him. "What does Mother Africa have to do with me? You know what? I don't care Prussia. Take me back home to my family! They are worried about me since I've been gone for a month."

Prussia looked at me with a angry expression. "The awesome Prussia is trying to explain to you something very important and you won't listen! Fine then. I was going to offer to take you home, but I think you should _meet_ the other countries first." Without warning, Prussia kicked me in my stomach and I was sent flying back into the door. My head hit the hard floor hard and I groaned. Prussia advanced toward me. When he was right over me, looking down, I kicked him in his-uh how did Austria put it?- _'his vital regions'_. Prussia went down with a pained look on his face.

I got up and started laughing. "Take that you little albino freak! Now then do me a favor since it's my birthday." I bent down and grabbed his shirt collar, started shaking him then said: "TAKE ME HOME NOW!".

Someone cleared there throat and I turned around to see all the world countries staring at me. China got up and said "Who are you aru?".

"Yes a human shouldn't be here in this meeting." Said England.

"Who cares! This is a _belle fille _has dropped into our meeting uninvited. We should be celebrating!" Exclaimed France happily.

"Ve~ Germany! Germany! It's a chocolate girl! She's so cute! Nee do you like pasta?" asked Italy. Gosh he was too adorable!

"Vhat is she doing here? America is this girl yours?" asked Germany, who was glaring at America.

"Lithuania I can feel your fear from all the way over there. Why don't you come over here and explain what this girl is doing here, da?" asked Russia. How could a guy so evil have such an innocent face?

Toris and Alfred gave each other nervous looks. They were sweating badly. A look between the two them read: _Were caught! What will we do?_ Everyone was whispering and pointing at me. I felt embarrassed and it was all stupid Prussia's fault!

"Alfred and-uh-" began England.

"Jen. Her name is Jen." Said Alfred quickly.

"Very well. Alfred and Jen may I have a word with you two in private?"

I can tell already this wouldn't be good.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! Uh oh it looks like Jen and Alfred are in trouble! Poor Jen. Prussia is always causing problems for her. And you'll definitely hear more of Mother Africa and her connection to Jen. It's 1:00 a.m. now so I'm going to bed. I'll post this later. **


	5. My sister's a country?

**A/N: Have you ever been kicked in the butt? I have twice today and its not pleasant at all. :P **

**Besides that enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I own Jen, Bernie, and Mother Africa.**

"So you don't remember anything at all?"

"No".

"Not even a little detail?"

" I know I live in Texas with my family and Prussia kidnapped me! Can you stop interrogating me?"

We were in a spare room in the Conference Hall and for the past 25 minutes Iggy( I'm calling him this annoy him)has been asking Alfred, Toris, and I questions. I couldn't answer all my questions without revealing my secret. I should say something to catch Iggy off guard.

"Iggy. Before I interrupted your meeting, Prussia said he kidnapped me to get back at you and Mother Africa. Did you do something to make him mad? And who's Mother Africa?"

Heh. That got him to shut up. Iggy looked at me with a startled look on his face. His face flushed slightly and he got an angry expression on his face. "D-Don't make this about me! This is about how idiot America brought a human to the World Meeting! And you-". Iggy moved his gaze toward Toris. "How could you break the rules like that? I thought you would at least know that was wrong!"

Toris looked so nervous. I felt so bad for him. "Wait! Don't blame him or Alfred! It's all my fault. I-I'll leave soon. I'll go back to Texas and be out of y'all's hair. I won't tell anyone the countries secrets. I promise. Now can we go home? I'd like to start packing now."

Iggy looked at me with a shocked look on his face. Before Iggy could say anything, Alfred intervened. "No Jen! You aren't leaving! Just because this old fart is fussing at us you don't have to leave! You are my best friend, and it will get extremely boring if you aren't here with me. Please stay, little dudette." I was shocked. I didn't know Alfred cared for me that much. Alfred's face turned a little red. Before we could say anything else, Iggy said "I guess since she isn't causing any of you trouble she can stay. The other countries seem rather fascinated with her." He crossed his arms and planted a scowl on his face. "In fact, she can come to France's Spring Break Party Friday."

"Oh really? Thank you so much Iggy! I really appreciate that! I won't tell anyone y'alls secret! I promise." I exclaimed.

"Don't call me Iggy!" he said, but his voice held amusement not anger. I'm so glad I am on his side! Now if I can convince the other countries….

"Alright we would love to stay and chat, but we gotta get back home. It's still Jen's birthday. See ya, dude." With that Alfred grabbed my hand and we made our way toward the door. When opened the door we came face to face with several scowling countries, except Russia and Italy. Italy ran toward us. "Ve~ Germany! Germany! I was right! She looks exactly like Mother Africa and her daughter, Sierra Leone! You remember her? The one that died and she used to hang out with Eng- Ahhh!." Germany had slapped Italy upside the head.

"Be quiet you idiot! You shouldn't go and speak about someone who died!" While Italy was apologizing, I looked back and Iggy and Alfred's faces look so sad. I remember the look on Alfred's and Toris's face when I mentioned that Sierra Paige was my sister. Now things finally came together.

"Iggy? W-was-Is Sierra Leone Sierra Paige?" I asked, shakily. This was a stupid question. Sierra never came here. Never. But I do remember something.

Since my sister is a musician she was always playing on her guitar. When she was fifteen, I was 12 at the time, I went into her room and looked at her guitar. I was never good at learning notes or understanding musical terms, but my sister learned it like a second language. I picked up her green and black guitar and started strumming the strings not sure what I was doing. Then suddenly the strap came loose and fell off my shoulders. It crashed to the ground and I was afraid I broken it. When I bent down to pick the guitar up and inspect it for damage, in marker there was a name etched on the back of the guitar.

The print was tiny so it was hard to make out. I was able to make out _Iggy_, but I didn't know who that was. Now I do. I faced Iggy, Alfred, and Toris with an angry expression on my face. "Y-You knew Sierra and me were Mother Africa's daughters! Why didn't you tell me you knew my mom? Did you make Sierra Paige stay quiet?" Alfed took a step toward me. "Jen please…".

"If I may…. Prussia stepped in. "I can explain this all because I am awesome! Sierra Paige, or better yet _Sierra Leone_ is a country, but her country had an epidemic of yellow fever and she died. But the unawesome Mother Africa had you. So to get back at her, for cheating in our annual poker game, I took one of England's spell books. I cast a spell on America's lake and it led me to your house. You look so much like Sierra Paige I thought that you were her when I first saw you. But Sierra was much cuter and didn't have a big temper like you."

"So you are saying my sister is dead? She's alive I saw her last fall! This can't be happening. My sister a country! That's freaking impossible! How come she never told me?"

Prussia smiled wickedly. "You'll have to ask England yourself. My work here is done. Mother Africa will be in for a big surprise during the Cross National Party in several weeks." With that, Prussia left and walked down the hall mumbling to himself how awesome he was. I sank down to my knees and started to cry. All of this couldn't be happening. My sister wasn't dead. She isn't a country. She can't be.

All of a sudden I was being picked up and rocked back and forth. "Shh Shh it'll be ok I promise Jen. Let's go home now." Alfred said. Who knew his voice could be so soothing. I don't remember what happened next, because I slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw I was in my bed with Iggy looking down at me. "Ahh what are you doing here?" I asked. Iggy sighed and said "Listen I need to explain about Mother Africa and Sierra Paige. I suggest you sit back and listen. You see it all began when-".

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was confusing! It'll make sense later on. I got the Cross National Party from Gakuen Hetalia. Next chapter: Iggy will explain about Sierra Paige and Mother Africa then we have France's Spring Break Party. Oh that's gonna be good. Remember to review **


	6. The 2 worlds

**A/N: Ok this chapter is basically explaining what happened with Sierra Paige and Mother Africa. Review!**

"It all began when Mother Africa came to me telling me she was pregnant with a child. I thought she was having a country, but it turned out she married a human, who is your father, and was having Sierra. There was a lot of controversy on whether Sierra would be a human or a country. Mother Africa was having problems with South Africa since it was suffering from apartheid. So she left Sierra with me. I took care of your sister for seven years. Now does that make sense?"

I nodded. It made some sense. "Wait. I'm just throwing this out there but you do know y'all are an anime series right? A popular one, actually." Iggy laughed. "Yes we know. America and that frog France asked Japan to make a show about us. We never expected it to be so popular. Besides that here's the main thing you must know.

There are two worlds. The real word; where the countries are countries. The Hetalia World; the countries are human. That's why Prussia used a spell book to get you from the _real _world. That is how Mother Africa met your father. She went to the _real _world."

Ok this was making some sense. I was in the real world and Prussia kidnapped me and took me to the Hetalia world. "I get it now."

"There's another thing too. When you go back to the real world no time will pass. If you spend fifty years here, when you go back to the real world you'll be exactly the same as you left. Same time, place, and year. So you've been here for a month then no time has passed. Which explains about your sister."

"Sierra spent seven years with me then she went back to the real world. Seven years later, when she was fourteen Mother Africa brought her back here and she stayed with me until she was twenty-two. We were waiting to see if she was a country, but she got yellow fever since her country was having an epidemic. The only way we could save her was to erase her memories and send her back to the real world when she was fourteen. Only America, Lithuania, France, China, Russia, and I know that she was sent back. The other countries think she is dead. That's why she never mentioned us." All of a sudden, tears started pouring down Iggy's face.

I felt so bad for him. If you think about it, Sierra was kind of like Iggy's daughter in a weird way. I have noticed when England( the country, scones, buildings, etc) was mentioned in front of Sierra she would get incredibly annoyed. Even though she couldn't remember she felt some attachment to England. "Did you give my sister a guitar?" Iggy wiped his tears away quickly. "Yes. Yes I did. A long time ago. Does she still have it?"

"Yes she does. It has the word Iggy on the back. You really cared for her didn't you?"

Iggy blushed. "Yes I did." Iggy stood up. "I apologize that your birthday turned out this way. Prussia still has my spell book to take you home so I can't be of much assistance now. Happy birthday Jen and I'm sorry. If you see Sierra…. Tell her… I-I.." I waved a hand. "Iggy don't. I understand this is hard for you. Just go. I'll deliver the message."

With that, Iggy walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. I looked up at the ceiling counting the cracks in the wall trying to forget my current situation. I knew what I had to do next.

I have to find Mother Africa. I mean my mom.

**A/N: Short chapter I know! If you are still confused just message me and I'll explain better. **


	7. Spring Break Party

The Real World

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I was working on the prequel to this story "We'll Never Forget You." So uh yea. I changed the name of this story and my username. I've had a good day so review. Don't be lazy, they motivate me I promise! Now onto the chapter:**

It was Friday and it was time for Alfred, Toris and I to go to France's Spring Break party. I really didn't want to go considering England was going to be there. I know it's not their fault for what happened to my sister, but the fact they knew about me just startles me. We were in the limousine and it was quiet. Alfred looked out the window, Toris stared down at his hands, and I was reading a book.

When it was time to get out, Bernie looked at us with hopeful looks. "Come you three lighten up! It's a beautiful day and you're going to have fun! I know you guys have been having troubles, but just enjoy today. I'll be back in several hours."

"Ok." I mumbled.

"Whatever, dude". Muttered Alfred.

"Sure thing." Said Toris, but he didn't sound cheerful at all.

We were on the boardwalk and we saw the countries in the ocean, playing volleyball, cooking food, and sunbathing. Toris walked off somewhere leaving me and Alfred alone. I sighed. I really didn't want to be here, because of England. Speak of the devil….

"America! Janessa! I'm so glad you two made it." Said England. He was wearing green swim trunks and was barefooted. His hair was wet from playing in the ocean. "To be honest, actually, I thought you two wouldn't come." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Well the hero has to show up to just in need of trouble! I'm going to go see Japan. Peace! Oh and Jen…" Alfred came over to me took his hand and lifted my face up so that I was staring at his blue eyes. I felt my face heat up a little bit and it defiantly wasn't from the sun. "Try to have fun ok? We are likely to be here all day so enjoy yourself. Life's short." Suddenly, I get angry. Why would he say something like that? Is it because my sister's a country and I'm not? Or was he that stupid to not know how mad I was at him?

He suddenly realized what he said, but tried to take it back. "Look Jen I-." I slipped away from his grasp and stalked over to the beach. I didn't want to be around him or England. When I got onto the beach I almost shrieked because of how hot the sand is. I look around and I spot Spain, China, and France playing a volleyball game against Hungary, Japan, Switzerland, and Seychelles. I go up to Spain's side.

"Uh Hi it looks like you guys aren't even. Mind if I join? This is the only sport I seem to be good at besides basketball." Spain looks up at me and smiles. "Yes senorita of course you may play!"

"We need an extra person on our team, but watch out for Hungary aru." China said shaking bit when he mentioned Hungary.

"Why yes Jen we need a beautiful young lady like you on our team. It'll be just like old times when S-" France was hit by Spain in the arm telling him to be quiet. I knew he was going to say Sierra. I had enough of this. "Look you guys can't pretend my sister doesn't exist. If you must know, she's fine and is in New York on a music scholarship ok? Now can we play volleyball? Maybe later I'll tell you guys what happened to her."

Spain's face lit up with happiness. I wonder if Spain and Sierra were good friends? We took our positions on the sand. Hungary was serving. I could've sworn I saw a dark aura surrounding her. She had her brown hair in a ponytail and had a green bikini on. Everyone is either wearing trunks or a bikini, including myself. She served the ball and it was coming for me. I got my hands in position and bumped the ball over to their side. Switzerland came up and hit the ball back. Spain ran up and spiked the ball, getting us the point. Spain and I gave each other high-fives. For the next two hours we played volleyball. I have to admit Switzerland and Japan were really good. Seychelles didn't do that much except hit the ball over to wear I was, but I hit it back. Our team won and we did a group hug! I was so excited and happy! I hadn't this much fun in months. After our game, Spain, France, and China made me promise to tell them what happened to Sierra at dinner, which was in an hour. It was five o' clock now and I didn't know what to do.

I walked along the beach looking for Alfred or Toris. I needed someone to talk to. I felt all alone now. I turned because I heard someone call my name. I saw Alfred come running toward me. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey I've been looking for you! That was a beast game you played out there Jen!" Alfred beamed. I smiled at him. "Yea it's been a while since I played, but it worked out fine. I was wondering, uh, how close were Sierra and Spain?"

Alfred looked at me with a shocked look on his face, but then it recovered. "Ha Sierra and Spain were attached at the hip. They were best friends. She's the one who taught him to play volleyball. She was devastated when she left, or died, for some of the countries." I was baffled. "Wait. Some of the countries think she's dead?"

Alfred nodded. "Yea. We only told the people who were close to Sierra. We figured it wasn't any of the other countries business."

I nodded. "I think you guys did the right thing. I just wonder how England is with all of this. Al, I'm going to tell Spain, France, and China about Sierra. After she left the Hetalia World. Would Iggy and you like to join?" I asked. If I was going to explain about my sister I might as well tell them too. Alfred nodded. "Yea I'll be there." Alfred pulled me into a big hug. "Listen Jen I'll make sure you get home safely and not the way Sierra was sent home. I promise. I'll be your hero, Jen."

I felt tears coming into my eyes and I nodded and nuzzled my head more into his shoulder. "Ok. Thank you." I murmered. Alfred pulled away and wiped my tears away. "Come on, Jen let's go back." He takes my hand and we walk back to where the other countries are waiting.

After getting our food we sit down at a table. Spain, France, China, Alfred, Toris, Seychelles, Japan, Hungary and England were sitting down with me so I could discuss my sister. I decide to start from the beginning.

"When I came home from school my sister Larissa told me that Sierra was sleeping. An hour later she comes downstairs for dinner and she has a terrible cough, and she's sweating and panting. We take her to the hospital where the doctor tells us she has a disease that isn't in the U.S. anymore( I forgot what the disease was called) so we had to leave her there for 3 weeks so she could get better. After that she was, well, like dead. She hardly told jokes or made commentary over movies anymore, she did all of her math homework without complaining, and she would get incredibly mad if England was mentioned. If someone spoke in a British accent or talked about scones or anything England related she got so angry.

I remember she even ran out of school because her teacher was talking about England. My dad thought she was mentally ill and it took her some time to come back to reality. She watched anime to pass the time, she played music and composed a bit, and she and her band got a music scholarship to New York. That's where she is currently. Any questions?"

The nations face's had a look of horror on their face. They must've been surprised she went through all that. I bet they just thought they brought her home safely. How wrong were they? England spoke first. "I suppose it's my fault because I cast the spell. I didn't know I would make her hate me as well."

"I miss the little senorita" said Spain with a look of anguish on his face.

All the other countries started murmuring about how shocked they were, until Alfred spoke up. "Dudes the main thing is, is that she's alive, healthy, and is moving on with her life. Even though it must be hard for her she'll make it through. I'm her uncle for crying out loud!" I laughed. "So you and my sister were close?"

Alfred nodded. "I knew she was special ever since I held her as a baby. I'm just glad to know she's safe." Iggy nodded. "As am I America. As am I." The rest of dinner passed by quickly with the nations joking and arguing. Iggy and France argued like usual with Alfred yelling about being the hero. Hungary hit France with a frying pan( God knows where she put that thing!), Spain and Iggy argued, while China, Toris, Seychelles, Japan and I just watched with amusement. The night came to a close with fireworks.

As I was walking along the beach I heard a low cackle from behind me. I turn around and see Prussia. Great! I had a great day and now Prussia's gonna ruin it. "Look Jen I'm not here to cause trouble. The awesome me has come to tell you that I got in touch with Mother Africa and she will come to meet you this winter." I don't say anything, but I nod and turn back around to face the ocean. Prussia sighs.

"Look Jen-."

"Jen?" I turn around and see an unhappy Alfred looking between Prussia and I. "It's time to go, come on." He grabs my hand and drags me back to limo where Bernie is waiting for us. "What about Toris? I ask, noticing my friend gone. Alfred explains that Toris went home with the Baltic states tonight. I lean against Alfred and thank him for a good time and drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Aww! That was sweet! I like how this chapter turned out. Remember to Review! Seychelles will have a bigger part in this. Remember to check out the prequel to this. **


	8. Dear Diary

**A/N: It's midnight, but I had coffee so I have to stay up. I'll upload this later on today. Now on to the story! :D I do a lot of time skips so be prepared. **

It was Saturday June 9th. Today Bernie invited Alfred and me to meet his new girlfriend. I seriously couldn't wait to meet her. Not to mention that Alfred is giving me one of his cars and we're going to go driving today! I hadn't done a lot of driving experience since my family had a limo and chauffer we could use. It would feel great if I could drive down the road. Alfred said the car would be a surprise. I don't know a lot about cars, to be honest. A car is just a car to me. We also have to go into the city and pick up a pair of glasses I ordered, because I used up my contacts and they wouldn't be here for another two weeks.

Besides that, Alfred told me he would enroll me into school this fall for my senior year, Toris left unfortunately and went to be with the other two Baltic States, which were currently with Russia. Toris tried to reassure me that he would be fine, but I knew that was a lie. Russia was going to beat the snot out of them! Toris said he would visit us as much as he can. I know I'll see him again, just not very soon. Not to mention a month ago Japan gave me two diaries. One was Sierra's and the other a new that he got for me. I was sitting on my bed reading my sister's diary.

_March 14, 2007 5:24 p.m._

_ Dear Diary, Today is Jen's birthday and I'm quiet sad that I can't celebrate it with her. But I chose to be here and I'm sticking to it. I love being here with Iggy actually. This world makes me so happy. Like I belong here! Maybe I really am a country. Germany said there's some kind of blood test I can take that determines if I'm a country or not, but the process is very painful and it takes years for the results to come back. Maybe I should take it? Then I'll be with Iggy, Antonio (Spain), Uncle Alfred, Uncle Kiku, Hungary, China, Italy, and Seychelles forever! If I grow old and die how will they go on without me? Heh all these questions and no answers. I'm going to go practice my guitar then ask Iggy about taking the test. I think he'll say no though. Tomorrow Spain, France, Prussia, and I are going to play volleyball! I can't wait. Bye! –SP~ _

Hmm a blood test? I doubt I should take it though. Sierra was always optimistic. There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I said.

Alfred came in and sat down on the bed and looked at the entry Sierra wrote. "Sierra was always so silly and obsessed with playing the guitar." Alfred closed the book and smiled at me. "Now then let's go drive and pick up your glasses. Are you sure you'll be able to drive if you can't see?" I nodded. "Yea I should be able to see if a cars coming at me." I smiled. "Come on Al let's go!."

"Ok Jen you put the car in reverse and back out slowly. Turn your steering wheel to the right then you should face forward or something like that." I was almost regretting letting Alfred teach me how to drive. He almost locked the keys in the car! He's a bigger idiot then I thought. I put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the garage and turned my steering wheel to the right. I braked and moved the gear shift to drive then I hit the pedal and we made our way down the road. "Good job Jen! Is the hero an awesome teacher or what?"

"Yes the hero is an awesome teacher." I said sarcastically.

Alfred pouted. "No need to be sarcastic."

"Who said I'm sarcastic?"

"It's in your blood!"

Alfred and I bantered like this for 30 minutes until we reached the city. Alfred gave me directions in which to turn and we made it to the Optometrist. I parked the car in the parking lot and we walked in. I was proud of myself for doing so well at driving. I went up to the receptionist and told her I was here to pick up my glasses I ordered. She had me sign some things and told me to wait while she got Dr. Vick. Alfred and I sat down in the waiting area. There were only 5 other people in the room with us.

Alfred and I kept ourselves occupied by playing Temple Run and seeing who would get the high score. Fifteen minutes had passed and Dr. Vick handed me my new glasses. Dr. Vick had red hair, he was short and kind of fat. He had kind brown eyes.

My glasses were black like my other ones had been. Nothing special about them. I slipped them on and I could instantly see so much better. It felt like the world had opened up to me and I could see things I didn't notice before. Alfred looked at me and smiled. "Wow Jen! You look great in glasses! You should wear them more often!"

I snorted. "Please I hate wearing glasses. I personally think I look ugly in them." Alfred shook his head. "No you don't. You still look cute in them."

Before I could respond, Dr. Vick interrupted us and told me that I could pick up my contacts here on the 18th. With my glasses on I could see a lot pimples on his face which I never noticed before. He had a tiny mole on his chin and he had strands of red hair in tangles in his hair. I started giggling because I was amazed how much I paid attention to details like that with my new specs. Dr. Vick narrowed his eyes at me. "Is something funny Miss McGee or would like me to leave so you and your boyfriend can finish flirting?" At that Alfred's face went bright red. I grabbed his hand and mumbled thanks to Dr. Vick and we left.

When we got in the car, Alfred was looking down and his face was still red. What was his problem? He couldn't be that embarrassed by his tease could he? I backed out of the parking lot and we began driving home in silence. As soon as we got in the house Alfred went to his room and shut the door. I wanted to ask him what was wrong with him, but knowing him he would brush it off. I went back into my room and picked up Sierra's diary again, reading a diary entry.

_March 17__th__ 8:07 p.m. 2007_

_ Dear Diary, Iggy won't let me take the blood test! He said I'm a country, but I want to be positive that I am. They don't know that for sure, they are only guessing! I tried talking to Antonio about it, but he said the blood test was painful and he wouldn't want to see me in pain. China said he would talk to Iggy about it, but he's so damn stubborn he won't budge. I guess I'll have to take the test when he's on a trip. I gotta go, Uncle Alfred is taking me to Chili's tonight! I can't wait to get a cheeseburger! Bye –SP~_

I chuckled a bit. I could see Sierra pouting then being excited about eating cheeseburgers. I hope she is doing well in New York. In the Real World. I closed the book and I decided to get ready because we were going out to dinner at 6:30 p.m. It was a formal restaurant so I had to wear a dress. What a pain. I always disliked wearing dresses.

I had on a blue wrap dress that, to my surprise, fit me perfectly. Alfred came down with a black suit with a red shirt underneath. He looked really cute, to be honest. Bernie looked good to since he had on a purple long sleeved shirt with black pants. Looking at our colors I laughed. Bernie looked at me baffled. "W-what's funny? Do I have something on my face?" I shook my head.

"No. It's just that I'm wearing blue, Alfred's wearing red, and you're wearing purple. Blue and red make purple so I find that so cute that we dressed out like this. Your girlfriend will be impressed. You haven't told us her name yet!"

Bernie laughed. "It's meant to be a surprise. And yes, our color coordination will be a laugh. Now then let's go." Alfred volunteered to drive and we got in my new car. We arrived at the Italian restaurant _'Grotta Azzura'_. We went in and told him our reservations. The server said Bernie's date was already here. He pointed to a table. Bernie dashed over there while me and Alfred walked over there. "Hmm I wonder if she's ugly…." Alfred murmured. I smacked him. Don't say that!

When we got over there I saw two African Americans over there welcoming Bernie. One of the woman, who was tall, had loop earings, and had on a blue dress that looked exactly like mine, turned around and faced us. Her face went into a mask of horror. That's when I recognized her from my dreams. "Al is that my mom?" I asked, gritting my teeth in anger. Alfred nodded and whispered. "Don't make a scene. We'll talk to her after the dinner. Just don't ruin Bernie's night." I nodded. I wasn't going to be selfish and ruin this night for Bernie. I just hoped I made it through the appetizers without smacking her.

**A/N: Oh gosh. Do you think Jen will ruin the night? It's 1:31 a.m. I'll upload this later on today. I got the diary entries idea because we finished watching the Anne Frank Movie in English class. Next chapter maybe in Alfred and Mother Africa's POV. Don't forget to review! :D **

**Updated March 3, 2012! **


	9. Akward Dinner Date

**A/N: This chapter will be in Alfred's POV because I'm too lazy to write Jen's POV and Mother Africa's. Thanks to The Midnight Shadow Star. I can't respond to your reviews. . Besides that enjoy and remember to review! They really motivate me, I promise. **

I just know for a fact that two woman + wearing the same dress + pissed at each other = a tense night. See, I'm terrible at math and yet I can figure that out. It looks like I, the hero, will have to keep Jen's temper down. We walked up to the two women. Mother Africa introduced herself as Sabir and her daughter as Sabiha. I know Sabir means patient in Swahili or something. I found that quiet amusing since Mother Africa is never patient. For someone older than China, she still looks good for someone 30 or 40. Jen shook Mother Africa's hand and Sabiha's hand then we took our seats. Sabiha mustn't be a country.

The waiter came and asked us what our drinks would be. Bernie and Sabiha got red wine, I ordered Big Red, then something weird happened.

The waiter looked at Jen and Mother Africa. "What will you two like to drink?"

"Coke with lime." They said at exactly the same time. Their eyes met. I was surprised too. Now looking at them I could see how much they looked alike. The same nose, eyes, and same face shape. Sierra eye's and nose looked so much different. She must've looked like her dad more, while Jen looked like her mom.

The waiter nodded. "Ok I'll be back with your drinks." An awkward silence filled our table. Jen and Mother Africa were glaring daggers at each other. For what reason? So they were wearing the same dress and ordered the same drink. What's the point? Finally after a minute of silence, Mother Africa spoke. "So, Jen tell me how old are you? Do you have anything siblings?"

Jen growled low in her throat. It made me angry that Mother Africa was doing this to Jen. Hasn't she put her through a lot already? Mother Africa was very mean sometimes, but this was just down right cruel. I nudged Jen with my elbow hoping she would snap out of her angry trance. Jen cast a nervous glance my way and responded. "I'm 17 and I have one sister named Sierra Paige.". Mother Africa nodded and her voice held no emotion. "I see. So how is your sister?"

"You'd like to know wouldn't you?" Jen said nastily, glaring daggers at her mom. I knew I had to step in.

"Well Jen is staying with me and Bernie and she'll be attending school this fall for her senior year. I know Jen is excited! Right Jen?"

She smiled. "Yea I can't wait till I'm a senior! It will be so exciting. I can't wait to go to college!" Sabiha asked Jen what she would major in and Jen said she wasn't exactly sure, but she'll find out later. I tried to suggest to Jen to be a fry cook at McDonald's so she could give me free Big Macs whenever I felt like it, but she just punched me in the arm and said she'd rather be a hobo then that. Our drinks finally arrived and Bernie and Mother Africa got spaghetti, Jen and Sabiha got ravioli, and I asked for a cheeseburger, but the waiter said they didn't have cheeseburgers there! What kind of country am I running when there's not a burger in every single restaurant? A terrible country! Ha I just called myself terrible.

As we were eating, Bernie and Sabiha had an announcement to make. "Well-" said Bernie with a blush creeping up on his face. "Sabiha and I have been dating for quite some time now and we've decided to get-" A squeal from Jen surprised all of us.

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married! I'm so excited! When will it be? Where will the honeymoon be? Oh I'm so excited." She was giggling and was squirming in her seat. Bernie laughed. "Yes we are getting married, but we don't know the details. Jen would you like to help plan the wedding?"

Another squeal erupted from Jen. God, she was so cute when she was happy. Heh she was cute all the time, to be honest. "I would love to plan the wedding! Al can help too, but there won't be any hamburgers so don't even bring it up idiot." I had hurt on my face. "No hamburgers? Well I don't think I can go." We all erupted into laughter, except Mother Africa. She had a stern look on her face. A look I knew all too well from my past experiences with her. I could tell this dinner was going down quick. Mother Africa cleared her throat and said "Daughter, I'm proud you are getting married, but unfortunately I can't be there. I have to take care of Chad. He's so young still. You understand don't you?" Sabiha's face went from pure enjoy to utter sadness. _'Not cool Mother Africa. Not cool at all.'._

"So do you do this to all of your kids that aren't countries? You toss them away like trash?" Jen spoke angrily. Mother Africa smiled cruelly. "Hello Janessa. I would have chosen a much better name, to be frank. I guess that's what I get for letting your ass of a father name you." She sighed. "You look so much like me, yet you aren't a country? What a shame." Jen was about to respond angrily when I interfered.

"Look, I know that you have a stressful job and taking care of your countries is hard stuff. But you must remember that Jen and Sabiha are your kids too. So you acting like they aren't important is just wrong. Jen is a wonderful girl, but you missed fourteen years of her life because you thought she wasn't important enough. Sierra suffered because she was a country, and Jen is suffering because she isn't. And it's not fair at all the way you've been treating Jen all night as if she didn't exist." I finished my little speech. Another tense silence filled our table, then the waiter came by again.

"Would you all like some desert?" he asked. Sabiha stood up and shook her head. "No thanks. My fiancé and I were about to go. Mother since you are a generous person you can pay the bill considering you won't be at the happiest moment in my life. It was nice meeting you Jen and Alfred." She grabbed Bernie's hand and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Alfred…" Jen said quietly. "We have brownie mix at home, I can make you some." I smiled. "Sure the hero loves brownies! Bye!" I waved at Mother Africa. The look on her face held sure anger. We walked out of the restaurant and we found Bernie and Sabiha. "Hey dudes are you leaving?" Bernie nodded.

"Yea she's kind of upset so I'll be at her place. I'll come back tomorrow." Sabiha and Jen gave each other hugs then they walked away. That's when I remembered something. "Hey Bernie! Be safe! Use a condom!" I yelled. A few people turned to stare at me, but I didn't care. Bernie flipped me off.

"hahahaha! I love messing with Bernie! He's a good man!" I laughed. Jen didn't laugh or look at me. "Huh? Dudette is something wrong?" Jen looked up at me with tears coming down her face. "T-thank y-you for standing up for me. You are a great person Alfred. I'm so glad I met you." I felt a blush creep up on my face. That seemed to happen a lot lately and it was only when I was with Jen. I brushed her tears away. "Hey, your hero will always stand up for you no matter what. Come on! Time's Square isn't far from here let's go check it out." I grabbed Jen's hand and we made our way through the large crowds.

Jen and I looked at the bright neon signs that were advertising movies and restaurants. There was a huge McDonalds, but Jen wouldn't let me go. We looked around and we came to a spot where a lot of couples were hanging out. We realized that we left the city and were near the Hudson River. Across the river there were fireworks lighting up the sky. We sat down on a bench and watched the fireworks light up the sky.

Jen smiled and pointed at how pretty the fireworks were. As I was looking at her I couldn't help but feel my heart rate speed up. Jen turned to look at me and I could see her brown eyes more clearly. They were so beautiful. Jen leaned in closer and that's when I realized she was going to kiss me. I cupped her face with my hand and I leaned in too. Our lips brushed against each other until I heard two familiar voices yell "What are you two doing?" Jen and I turned around and we saw an angry Mother Africa and England looking at us. Jen groaned, loudly.

Freaking cock blockers!

**A/N: Hahahaha! That was too funny! Poor Alfred just wanted a kiss I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it too. Review and I'll get the next chapter up quicker! I'll make it back in Jen's POV. Unless you'd like Alfred's. Updated March 4, 2012! **


	10. I hate this!

**A/N: Ello! I've decided that this story will have at least five more chapters. Hopefully three if things go the way I want them too. I can't believe I'm on chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Now on to the next chapter . This will be in Alfred's POV at first then Jen's. **

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" England yelled at us. Jen stepped away from me and had pure embarrassment on her face.

"Uh-" I scrambled for an answer. "I don't know". Crap! Is that the best answer I can come up with? Mother Africa and England's face was contorted into rage. What did we do that made them so mad?

"Jen, I want you to come with me and Iggy. I forbid you to stay here with America."

"What do you mean 'forbid'? You can't forbid me! I'm almost an adult so you can't tell me what to do! I'm staying with Alfred!" She clung onto my arm.

"Yea dudes just leave Jen alone. She can go where she wants to go. You can't make her leave!" I yelled. They had no right to take her away from me. I was going to keep Jen with me no matter what.

"So, Jen, you love Alfred then? You know it's against the rules to fall in love with a human." England asked, with a bit of sadness in his voice. I knew why he was sad when it came to me and Jen. Just because he made mistakes doesn't mean I'll make the same one.

"No I don't. We're just friends. I don't love him at all. He's like a big brother to me." Jen said letting me go and walking over to Mother Africa. What she just said made me so angry and sad. I felt my heart breaking in two.

"Oh ,so, what? You were about to kiss me and now you don't love me? Were you just playing with me? I love you Jen!" Oh crap I didn't mean to blurt that out. Now I know Mother Africa is going to kill me! Jen turned and looked at me and she crossed her arms. "Sorry Alfred. I just can't feel the same about you. It's hard, you know." Before I could respond, Mother Africa said:

"Well then, now that's out of the way. Jen you are going to live with England for now on. He raised Sierra so you should turn out well too. My word is final."

"No! I don't care! I won't go live with England or do whatever you say! You never raised me or got to know me! I refuse to leave! I-"Suddenly, Mother Africa started chanting some words in some weird language. It sounded like a spell England would cast. Jen fell down to the ground. I ran over to her. "Jen! Dude! Wake up! Ugh what did you do to her?"

Mother Africa smiled cruelly. "I simply made her unconscious. America, she has to go home to her own world. She doesn't belong here. I won't wipe out her memory, but I'll make sure she never comes here again. This winter at our annual party I'll make a deal with Prussia to bring the spell book he stole from us then she'll go home. You should've known falling in love with a human was a terrible mistake, America. Especially my daughter." Mother Africa picked up Jen and she and England started walking off until I remembered something I had to ask her.

"Mother Africa! W-will you get the blood test done on her?"

Mother Africa looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I don't know yet. If it comes down to it, then yes." They walked out and I stood there watching the girl I loved being carried off.

**Jen's POV**

I was in a room that didn't look anything like my room at Alfred's house. I sat up and I ran to the door opening it. I crashed into something and I fell on my butt. "Ow" I groaned, in annoyance. "Watch where you're-"I broke off when I saw England in front of me rubbing his head. "Oh sorry love, I didn't mean to run into you." That's when all of last night's memories flooded into my mind.

"Why the hell am I here? Take me back to Alfred!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. Your Mother wants me to keep you until November. When we reach a deal with Prussia then we'll send you home."

"Why? I don't want to go home! I want Alfred! Where is he?"

"He's not here. You can't see him until the winter."

I felt tears running down my face and I slammed the door in England's face. I threw myself on the bed and I wept. I can never see Alfred again! I remember telling him that I didn't love him when that was a lie. I was afraid to love him. I didn't want to fall in love with a country then if I died he would be heart broken. I heard knocks from England asking if he could come in, but I picked up the nearest object, which was a lamp, and threw it at the door. I continued to cry for hours.

I never left my bed except to use the bathroom( which was thankfully in the same room!). England would leave some food in front of my door and I would take it when necessary. I continued this for three days until I heard a knock on the door and a familiar say: "Miss Jen".

Toris! I leapt out of bed, opened up the door, and brought him into a crushing embrace. "Oh my God! Toris I missed you so freaking much! You've come to take me back to Alfred's right?" My hopes died down when I saw the look on Toris's face. "Actually I just brought your things. I'm sorry." He had two suitcases with all of my stuff.

"Fine" I said, glumly. "Put the bags in the corner and get out." I flung myself back on the bed. "Miss Jen-" Toris began.

"Get out! I don't want you or stupid Iggy or my horrible mother to be here! I want Alfred!" I screamed. I didn't care about the hurt on his face. He mumbled something and he closed the door as he walked out of the room. I looked at my bags and I went through them and I found Sierra's and my new diary. Let's see it's been 3 days so it must be the 12th. I started writing.

_June 12__th__ 2012_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I have been taken against my will to live with England and not see Alfred until this winter. My mother has to make a deal with Prussia or something. Then I'll be back in the Real World. I don't want to ever go back. I love it here with Alfred. I love him and now I won't see him for several months. This isn't fair. I wonder how Sierra dealt with this. She suffered too. _

I stop my diary entry and I looked in Sierra's turning to April 25th 2011. I read it and I gasped in horror. Oh England that little hypocrite! After showing him this he'll have to let me see Alfred again.

**A/N: Uh-oh this chapter was intense! Um…. I ate 7 slices of pizza today. I'm a true American alright! Remember to read "We'll Never Forget You" which talks about Iggy and Sierra's past. **

**Updated: March 6, 2012 **


	11. The Blood Test

**A/N: Remember to check out the prequel to this story "We'll Never Forget You." It's basically how Iggy took care of Sierra. Heck this chapter is gonna be a spoiler for that story. Anyway enjoy, review. I'll be updating this story all through out Spring Break. I also started watching Black Butler today. It's weird. :P **

I found England sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and eating scones. I started reading aloud while I walked into the kitchen.

"April 25th 2011. 'Dear Diary, today Iggy said he was in love with me. I was shocked. I really was. I love him too, but it would make things too weird considering that he can live forever and I can't. I'm getting the blood test in a few days. Maybe that'll tell me if I am a country. Germany says it's very painful. He wouldn't give me the exact details. I'll do anything so I can be with Iggy forever. I gotta go. Bye ~ SP."

I smirked. "So you are a hypocrite. You and my sister were in love, but you get on to Al for being in love with me. Hmm. That's interesting. Sierra never liked hypocrites, Iggy."

England stood up violently knocking his chair over. "Where'd you get that? You shouldn't be reading into people's personal life. What happened between Sierra and I was our business only! Now give me that!" England snatched the diary out of my hand was heading over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and was about to pour water all over it.

"No don't! You may never see Sierra again and you want to destroy the last part of what's left of her?" I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up a little bit, but he finally relaxed. "Please don't destroy it. I'm sorry for what I said. Let's just talk about this." England turned off the faucet.

"Yes, let's talk about it." He said quietly. We sat down on the couch next to each other. His bright green eyes were very dull and sad looking. His eyes were also red and puffy, like he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep. His hair was all over his head like it hadn't been combed in days.

"You are right. I did fall in love with your sister. It just happened one day. I told her and she said she loved me too. Funny thing is I told her right before she was going to go out with some fellow she liked. After she came back she said I was hurting her because she wasn't a country. I tried to convince her that she was, but she ran out on me. When she came back she said she was going to get the blood test done.

Of course, I was furious! But I needed to know if she was a country. So she got it done and-" He broke off, his voice wavering. He looked like he was going to cry again. "Iggy, that's how she got sick, isn't it?" I asked. England nodded. I got closer to him and I hugged him. He was just a man with a broken heart. All he wanted to do was to protect Al and me from getting hurt. I finally understood.

"Iggy, you just didn't want Al and I to get hurt. So thanks anyway. For trying, at least." England lifted up his and stared at me blankly for a moment. Then he whispered "Sierra".

"Huh?" Then he kissed me. He was kissing me! I tried to push him off of me, but his grip on my back was strong. He probably thought he was kissing Sierra and not me. Prussia did say he got both us confused at some point. For some reason I stopped pushing and I melted into the kiss( **A/N: Oh my God this is making me laugh xD**). Then we heard someone clear his throat. We looked to see a pissed off Alfred staring at us.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alfred asked. I squeaked and I stood up. "W-wait Al I can explain! I really can! You see-"

"No, don't Jen, I don't want to hear it. I obviously mean nothing to you so don't say anything." I've never seen Alfred look so upset. What was he doing here anyway?

England stood up with a annoyed look on his face. Oh yea he's mad because Alfred interrupted him fantasizing about my sister. "What are you doing in my house you wanker?" England asked.

"Well I was here to see Jen, but obviously you two are busy. I'll go." Alfred started walking toward the door, until he stopped. "Oh yea call Germany. He wants to speak to you." Then Alfred shut the door. I can't believe I kissed England back and ruined my already ruined relationship with Alfred! If Sierra was here I wonder what she would do. I heard England in the other room talking to Germany. After five minutes, he walked back into the room. He was massaging his temples.

"Jen, you'll have to go to the World Conference tomorrow. They want to talk to you about the results for the blood test. Sierra's blood test. Since you are related to her and Mother Africa can't make it tomorrow you'll have to look at them."

"If this will show if she's a country then I'll defiantly go." I said determinedly. The next day we flew out to Germany for the World Conference. As soon as we got there all the countries asked me a ton of questions. Like " Do you think Sierra is a country?" or "Maybe you are a country yourself?" and the most famous question of all, "Do you like Pasta?". After everyone came in, Germany yelled at us to sit down. Of course I had to sit across from Alfred.

"Now then," Germany said. "I've called you here to discuss Mother Africa's daughters. The blood test has come in for Sierra Leone's test. It took over two years for it to come in. Here you are Jen." The blood test was passed down to me.

I stared at the brown envelope that could change my sister's entire future. My fingers were sweaty and were shaking. I took a deep breath and opened up the envelope. I had to be brave. I started reading a loud.

**The Blood Test**

**Name: Sierra Paige**

**Age: 20**

**Country: Sierra Leone(?) **

**Parent/ Guardian: Mother Africa and Iggy.**

**We took 3 samples of blood from Sierra and here are the results: **

Suddenly the door bust open and came in Prussia and Mother Africa. "Sorry the awesome is late! Someone wouldn't hurry up!" said Prussia.

"You didn't miss anything. I was about to read the freaking results so shut up!" I barked at Prussia.

I scanned down the page for the results.

**Sample A: Positive**

**Sample B: Negative**

**Sample C: Positive**

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked carefully. All the countries had shocked looks on their faces. Except Poland who looked very amused. He laughed.

"Silly girl! That means your sister is a country and you may be one too!" Poland laughed.

**A/N: I'm ending it here because I'm lazy. Review and I'll get the next chapter up soon! :0 **

**Updated March 10, 2012**


	12. My Choice

**A/N: I guess y'all enjoyed the last chapter! So now, here is the new chapter! I'm typing this and watching/listening to Black Butler. **

"What do you mean 'I might be a country'? I asked Poland. Poland just laughed some more which, in return, made me angrier. "What the hell is so funny?

"The look on your face is so funny!" Poland laughed again. "This isn't the first time that this has happened. Why do you think we have these blood tests? If a country somehow has a kid with a human then the kid must have a blood test done on them. So that means if Sierra's Sample B came back negative your Sample B will be positive. Even your sample A and C may come back positive. Your sister may not be the country, but you are."

"No! That is not true! When I was around Sierra you knew she was a country. With Jen here you can kind of tell she has the aura of a country, but it's very faint!" protested France.

"We can have the blood test done, but it'll take several years for it to come back. It took Sierra's results two years to come back." Poland said. Poland looked at me. "Are you willing to do it?"

I shook my head. "No, but I'm willing to do something else." I looked at Mother Africa. "Since Sierra is a country does she have to come back and take responsibility?"

Mother Africa nodded. "Yes. I'll have to go to the Real World and bring her back. I can't get her memory back, but I can explain about who she is. But she has to come back. She's a country. It's her job."

"And you'll sacrifice Sierra's happiness for that?"

"Yes I would." Mother Africa said firmly.

"Fine then. I've made up my mind. Mother, I'd like to take Sierra's place. I'll become a country. Sierra can stay in the Real World where she's happy. I want to do this for her." All at once loud eruptions of protest from the countries were heard. Iggy and Alfred were the ones who were most upset and trying to reason with it. Germany and Mother Africa both yelled at everyone to quiet down. They're too scary.

"Listen I know it's rash-"

"Rash? More like reckless and stupid! You can't become a country. Sierra suffered because she was a country! I won't let you go through the same hell she had to endure." England yelled at me.

"So what?" I yelled back at England. "My father is a jerk, Sierra's in New York, my step mother and step sister are a pain in the ass, my actual mother doesn't give a crap about me since, according to her I'm _unimportant_." I said flashing a cruel smile in Mother Africa's direction which earned me a glare from her. "So no one will miss me because no one will know I'm gone! I want to do this for Sierra. She deserves to be happy. Every time I was upset or was having problems she was there. After she came back to the Real World she was so unhappy!

I don't want to make her unhappy. I'll sacrifice myself and make myself a country. If that's ok with you, mom." I turned to look at Mother Africa and she was crying. Her voice shook when she spoke.

"I-I didn't k-know she was unhappy. I-I-I wanted to m-make her h-happy, but instead I made her suffer! I-I m-made you s-suffer too, Jen. I'm so sorry! You may take the blood test if you'd like." She put her hands up to her face and started sobbing. I walked over to her. "Mother" I said gently. "Let me see your face."

She removed her hands and I saw her tear stricken face. I raised my hand and I slapped her across the face. Gasps went up from all over the room. England went over to her trying to comfort her. I stared angrily at her. "That was for trying to ruin my sister's life and for never giving a damn about me! You can stop crying. I know you're faking it." I yelled. Mother Africa had stopped crying at this point and was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now.

"You know what!" she began. "You are nothing like Sierra Paige! Sierra was kind and never showed her temper unless someone made her really mad. You are the exact opposite! You are not my daughter! I won't make you an African country! You can get the blood test done, but you'll never be like none of us! Never!" She screamed at me. I felt tears coming into my eyes. She must've known I was going cry because she smirked. I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"No! I won't cry especially in front of you!" I yelled at her. Before more words were exchanged, Germany got in between us. "Will you two stop arguing!" He barked at us. "You are acting like a bunch of children! Now then in November I can schedule you for the blood test. It is very painful. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" He asked me. I nodded. Germany sighed and shook his head. "Fine we'll do it after our Cross National Party. You are dismissed."

Quickly everyone filed out of the room. I know the countries fought a lot, but I'm pretty sure seeing this little argument between mother and daughter was intense. I tried to catch Alfred before he left the room, but he just ignored me and left. I felt horrible. I broke his heart in less than a week. I really am a terrible person. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and saw England. He was staring at me. "W-what?" I questioned him. I felt my face heat up. The last time he was this close to me he kissed me.

"You were very brave love. If this is what you want to do then I'll support you."

I hugged England. "Thank you. Thank you so much. My sister was lucky to have someone like you."

"I was happy to have her too." He said quietly.

**A/N: I'm ending it there because I'm lazy again! Anyway this chapter was basically a huge freaking argument! It was intense too. So drop a review! I'll upload again Tuesday. Hasta la Pasta~ Black Butler is good too. Maybe I'll make a story about it in the future. **

**Updated March 11, 2012**


	13. Jen and Italy's Cat Adventure Part 1

**A/N: Hey! I know there's been a lot of drama in this story so I'm letting up on the drama and going to make Jen and Italy( and a few other countries/OC's) go on an adventure. Italy needs to get to the G8 meeting, but he "kidnaps" (not really, but Jen's calling it that.) Jen and they go on a crazy but fun adventure! This is taking place in October. I don't know when the official G8 meeting is, but it's in October in this story. So enjoy these filler chapters! I got the idea while I was watching Pretty Little Liars. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But I own my OC's! :D**

***At the G8 meeting***

"Germany! Germany!" Italy, Seychelles and I yell. We burst in through the doors of the G8 meeting breathing hard.

"Vhat are you three doing here?" yelled Germany.

I was breathing extremely hard. "Cats… Pasta…. Kidnapped….. Lichtenstein….. almost killed….Leslie…. Oh my God Lichtenstein! We forgot Lillie and Leslie! Swiss boy is gonna kill us! I'm too young to die!" I hug Italy.

_ If you're wondering why we're freaking out then we should go back to the beginning of the day. It's October 1__st__. My sister's birthday. I was walking to school with my best friends Leslie and Scott. I go to Saint Elizabeth's Preparatory School. _

"That new Doctor Who episode was so bloody awesome! I can't wait till next week's!" exclaimed my best friend Scott. Scott was a sweet funny guy anyone could get along with. He was a senior, like me. He had red hair and freckles. He reminded me of Ron Weasly, which is funny because he doesn't like Harry Potter. We became friends very quickly.

"Yea Yea. Keep your nerd talk down. I want to at least be a bit sane by the time I enter school." Said, my other best friend, Leslie. She had long brown hair with blue eyes. She was a sophomore. She's really uptight and strict. She is the prefect of the school so I guess that's to be expected. We didn't get along at first because I was kind of an ass to her for the first two months of school and she said she hated my obnoxious American accent, but we get along fine now. She still pisses me off now and then. Her blue eyes remind me of Alfred's so much. I haven't seen Alfred since the World Conference. I missed him.

I would love to go back in time, like in Doctor Who, and take back what I said. I want to say I do love him no matter what. There's no going back now. Only moving forward. We shuffled up the steps to school and went to class. My first class was Advanced Physics, then Calculus, History, Lunch, English, and finally Choir. I'm very smart and I have a good singing voice too. Sierra, however, hated/ sucked at Math. She wasn't that great in Science either. She couldn't sing to save her life. The only subject she was good at was History, which I fail at badly.

Anyway, I had a huge Physics and Calculus test today. I studied very hard and I was ready. Scott and I said goodbye to Leslie, who was going to do her prefect duties. I entered my Physics class and took a seat next to my friends Alex, Sabina, Scott, and Lucy. Lucy was from Poland. We still had 15 minutes to burn till class started. My teacher, Mr. Winston, was there talking to us about random things. "Ok clear your desks and Sabina could you pass out the tests?" Sabina handed all the tests out and we began. Suddenly, the door bust open.

Italy ran in and tackled me! "Ve~ Chocolate girl! I found you! I need your help or Germany will kill me!"

"Italy get off of me!" I tried shoving the Italian man off, but to no avail.

"Chocolate girl! Jen~ I need your help! I'll be late for the G8 meeting and I need someone to help me return Greece's cat." "What?" I screamed. I knew Greece didn't like Italy playing with his pussies, erm I mean cats. So why the hell did he have Greece's cat?

"Um Jen who is this guy? Is he your boyfriend?" smirked Sabina. "N-no! This is a friend of mine. Who is leaving right now! And returning a freaking cat back to where it came from." I finally pushed Italy off of me. Italy had a black and white cat in his arms. "Jen! I really need your help! I don't want to leave the cat alone! But Greece will be mad that I stole his cat! Germany will yell at me! Please Jen help me return the cat! Please!" Italy pleaded. I sighed. Why did I have to be caught up in this? I want to help the poor guy, but this test is a huge part of my grade! If I don't take it then my grade will drop severely. "Italy I would help, but-"Italy grabbed my hand. "Yay you'll help! Now let's go because Godzilla's coming." We ran out the door. As we were running through the halls Italy bumped into someone. Leslie. Oh crap!

Leslie got up and she had a look of pure rage on her face. "What are you doing out of class Janessa? And who is this man!" She yelled. Italy flinched. "Ahh! Scary Germany!"

Leslie looked baffled. "Huh? Scary Germany? You know what? Forget it! I'm writing you up, Jen. I am the school's prefect. You are supposed to be in class not running through the halls unsupervised with some freak!" And these are the times she pisses me off. I hate her sometimes. I don't understand why I'm friends with her. We're completely different.

"Look, I just have to help Feliciano with something! I'll be back before lunch." I said. Italy yanked me and Leslie and we were running down the halls again! "What the hell Italy! Why are you taking Leslie?"

"Because she'll tell Germany what I did!" Italy yelled. We ran through the school doors and to Italy's car. He through us in and he sped off. I know from seeing a few episodes from World Series that Italy was an insane driver. Poor guy. He must think Leslie will report to Germany that he stole Greece's cat.

"Janessa! You'd better explain right now who is this freak and why he kidnapped us!" She yelled at me. Crap, I can't tell her about the countries secret. I'll either get in trouble or she'll think I'm just insane. "Listen Leslie," I tried to reason with her. "I just have to help Feliciano return Heracles cat. It'll just be a few hours. I promise that we'll be in school before it's over. Please go along with this. I'll explain later." Leslie didn't look convinced, but she agreed.

"Italy where are we going now?" I asked.

"Ve~ We have to sail to France, then go through Lichtenstein, Austria, then we'll be in Greece. We'll return Greece's cat then we'll go to the G8 meeting!" He exclaimed. "I just hope Switzerland doesn't kill us!"

"Wait why he is he referring to the countries as people?" asked Leslie.

I sighed. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you." This was way too much stress for a high school girl!

**A/N: I hope you like this little break from the drama! This will probably take about 3 chapters to do, then I'll move on with the story! Remember to Review! :D Hasta la Pasta! **


	14. Jen and Italy's Cat Adventure Part 2

**A/N: Here is Part 2! The reason I added this is because Jen is with the countries so there has to be craziness! So this chapter we're putting Seychelles and Lichtenstein in this chapter. Let's hope Switzerland doesn't shoot Italy, Jen, and Leslie. Remember to Review! **

***At the G8 Meeting***

"Your American accent is obnoxious and annoying! If this Alfred guy you like is just as annoying then I refuse to go to America!" Leslie said. Alfred and I looked at each other and our eyes locked. I kept staring into his blue eyes while he continued to stare at my brown ones. I looked away guilty realizing how much I hurt him and how I didn't deserve him. I looked down and Rosily was looking up at me. I picked up Rosily and I looked to England. "Can I keep this cat?"

***A few hours before***

"Well aren't you going to explain?" Leslie questioned me. Her eyes were narrowed. I'm starting to think she is a female Germany.

"Uh-uh- Hey Feli! What's this cat's name?" I ask picking up the black and white cat.

"Ve~ Her name is Rosily! Doesn't she make your heart go yay?" Italy chirped from the front seat. He wasn't driving crazy. Thank God.

"Yea she's precious." Leslie said uninterested. "So why are we going to Greece? And why is Switzerland going to shoot us? A country can't shoot us." Italy stopped the car. We were at the docks. "Hop out you guys~! We're going to France now on my yacht! It won't take that long!" We all hopped out of the car. Italy walked over to his yacht getting it set up. Leslie was still glaring at me, still wanting an answer. A few yards ahead of me was a girl wearing a blue dress, she had brown hair. It was Seychelles!

"Um Leslie, go help Feli with the yacht. He's an idiot. I'll be right back." I ran ahead to Seychelles. "Seychelles!" I called out. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hi Jen! Um-" she pointed to my black and blue school uniform. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Seychelles asked nervously.

"Yea about that." I told Seychelles about what happened this morning. "I'll help you and Mr. Italy return Greece's cat! But you haven't told your friend about the countries right?"

I shook my head. "No. I'd get in big trouble with the countries and my mom. I don't know how to tell Leslie about my secret. If you could come with us and keep suspicion off of me then I'll be truly grateful." Seychelles took my hand. "Jen I'd be honored to help! After all, I was your sister's best friend and today's her birthday. I'm so glad she didn't die like we thought she did." Seychelles pulled me into a hug. I hugged the young nation back.

"Hey Jen! The yacht's ready. Let's go!" Leslie called. Seychelles and I ran to the dock and boarded the yacht. "Who's this, Janessa? We don't need more people on this trip!"

I glared at her. "If you say my full name one more freaking time-" I advanced toward Leslie, but Seychelles held me back. "Jen, we don't need to fight. Let's return Mr. Heracles cat. We have a long trip ahead of us. Greece is really far from here." I agreed and we sat down. Italy, thankfully, let Seychelles drive the boat. In about an hour we reached France. I don't know how long it takes for the countries to travel because were in France then fifteen minutes later were in freaking Switzerland!

"Ok everyone we must be quiet or Switzerland will shoot us!" Italy said nervously. Leslie was about to ask a question, but Italy grabbed all three of us and pushed behind some bushes. We saw Switzerland carrying a gun and patrolling the area. "I'll make sure stupid Italy doesn't come on my property again and hurt my little sister."

Oh crap! I forgot about how over protective Switzerland is of Lichtenstein. Switzerland continued searching around the area. I could've sworn he saw us through the bushes. Italy's curl was sticking out. He kept walking past our bushes and went around his house into the back. "Now's our chance. Be very quiet!" I whispered. We carefully made our way across Switzerland's yard until Rosily jumped out of Italy's arms and ran to the back. "Ve~ Rosily! Come back!" Italy screamed.

"Shut up or he'll here us, you bloody git." Said Leslie impatiently. "I'll go get the stupid cat." Leslie dashed off to the back. I hope Switzerland doesn't shoot her. We waited anxiously for 12 minutes until Leslie came back with Lichtenstein in tow. Lichtenstein had Rosily in her arms and she was petting her. Leslie had a pissed off look on her face. She grumbled. "Lillie doesn't want to leave the bloody cat. So she's coming with us."

"Wait, Lillie! Switzerland is going to be extremely mad if we take you without his permission." I protested.

"Big Bruder will understand if I explain the-" Lillie was cut off by multiple gun shots going off. We turned around and there was an angry Switzerland. Oh crap!

"Lillie! Get away from Italy! And who the hell are all of you? Get away from Lillie and off my property! Or I'll shoot you all down one by one!" Switzerland pointed his gun at us. We all started running. "Come back here Lillie!" Switzerland called after us.

"Don't worry Big Bruder I'll be fine! I'll be home before supper." Lillie called back to Switzerland. We continued to run until we saw a big house in front of us.

"Ah! It's Austria's house!" Italy said. "Let's keep going!" More gun shots were heard. Switzerland was still chasing us! He was going to keep chasing us until we returned Lillie! I looked to my right and I saw Lillie still holding on dearly to Rosily. Oh gosh we were going to be chased all the way to Greece! Unless we weren't killed by then! Why did this have to happen to me?

"Italy we have to go into Austria's house to hide out! Look there's the back door! Let's go!" I said. We ran to the back door and I turned the knob, but it wouldn't open! Dammit! What now?

"Stand back." Said Leslie. We backed up and she ran at the door and kicked it open. "There you go. Now come on!" Leslie and Lillie ran inside while Italy, Seychelles, and I just gawked at the door. More gun shots broke us out of our trance and we ran inside. "Ok let's split up!" I said. Italy ran to the left, Seychelles and I went to the right then we went our separate ways. I came to a spare bedroom and I went inside. I hid inside the closet. I waited in the dark and quiet for 15 minutes until I heard loud footsteps coming in my direction. Could it be Switzerland or Austria? I was afraid to find out.

I heard the door bust open and I heard footsteps come in. I backed myself into the corner praying I wouldn't be caught. If I was then this would be the end of me! The closet door opened and I screamed until a hand covered my mouth. I saw blue eyes staring at me. "Alfred you came for me!" I cried and I leapt into his arms. "Oh Al I'm so sorry. I love you so much! I'll be with you no matter what. Country or not."

"Um, I'm Leslie not Alfred." Leslie said quietly. I looked up and I could see her brown hair falling across her shoulders. I felt tears spring up in my eyes. What an idiot I am! Of course Alfred wouldn't come for me. He's at the meeting and he wouldn't want to be my hero now anyway, not after the way I treated him. "Listen, the others are waiting outside. Lillie found a car we could use. Switzerland is in the house looking for us. So we have to be really careful" she whispered. I nodded. We slowly made our way out of the room. I followed Leslie through several hallways until we came to a door that led to a garage. The garage was open and the 3 countries were already there waiting for me. We jumped in and sped off. I looked behind me and we say an angry Switzerland coming at us with a car of his own about to shoot our tires.

Seychelles was driving. "Seychelles, you might have to swerve because Switzerland is going to shoot our freaking tires out!" Seychelles nodded and she swerved several times so that Switzerland couldn't get a good aim.

"So." Leslie looked at me. "Mind explaining why you are referring to people as countries, a crazy, but hot, blond guy is chasing us, and what is up with that Italy guy stealing cats? And who is Alfred and why did you call him a country?" I sighed. "Leslie I promise after this is over I'll tell you everything. Just for now please go along with it." Before she could respond, we came to a screeching halt. "Um guys," Seychelles said. "Were here, but look!" Ahead of us was an angry Greece, with an army of cats all around him, was glaring at us. Greece stepped forward.

"Give me Rosily back or you'll face the wrath of my cat army!"

Oh crap.

**A/N: There we go! After chapter 15 I'll get back to the main idea of this story! I'm going to a hunger games party so I'm excited for that! Cat army's seem scary. I kind of want a cat now instead of my dog. :/ Oh I also got the Witch and Wizard Graphic Novel! It's so freaking cool!**

**Updated March 14, 2012**


	15. Jen and Italy's Cat Adventure Part 3

**A/N: Woo Chapter 15 and 20 reviews! Wow! I actually wanted to be done with this story by now, but things changed! So this is part 3. Thanks for the favorites/alerts/reviews! Enjoy people :D After I'm done with this story I'm going to write a Black Butler fanfic! Hopefully….**

***At the G8 Meeting***

I pointed to France and England. "That's France and England. They fight each other all the time. It's quiet amusing. Actually, the countries fight all the time." I told Leslie. She looked at each of the countries. "The one with purple eyes is hot!" Leslie said, blushing a fierce red. I laughed. "That's Russia." She studied him some more. "Actually a lot of these countries are pretty cute. But Russia is number one on my list!" Leslie declared proudly. We heard Germany clear his voice. "Is there something you girls want to tell us?" he said coldly. All the countries were giving us weird looks. I scrambled for an excuse. "Uh-uh, Leslie thinks you're hot, Germany!"

"What!" she screamed at me.

***A few hours before***

Yes, Greece had a freaking cat army! There had to be over 200 of them. "Look Greece," I tried reasoning with him, "We are here to return Rosily. Just cut off your cat army. Lillie give Rosily back now." Lillie stepped forward, with her legs trembling, and put Rosily back on the ground. Rosily started walking forward and she reached Greece. He tried to pick her up, but she hissed and scratched him. Blood started trickling down his arm. Rosily ran back and jumped in my arms. She purred slightly. Does she like me?

"Greece I think she wants to stay with us. I know she's yours, but can I keep her? I think, for some odd reason, she's attached to me." I said. Greece still looked angry. "No Rosily is my cat! I didn't give you permission to take or keep her! Give her back or my cat army will follow you to the ends of the earth until you return her to me!" He said menacingly. Everyone shuddered. I don't know what came over me, but I told Greece no. I wanted Rosily. I think it's because I always wanted a cat and now a cat wanted me. Rosily meowed and purred some more. I smiled down at the little black and white cat and I held her close to me. "Greece I'm keeping Rosily. She wants to stay with me! Now if you would excuse us we have to get Italy to the G8 meeting." I started back toward the car. In the distance I could see Switzerland coming full speed toward us.

"Janessa! Return the bloody cat! We came all the way out here to return this cat and now you want it all of a sudden? Are you that stupid, Janessa?" Leslie yelled at me. I turned and faced her and flashed her a smile. "Leslie, I'm very stubborn. If I don't get what I want then I'll be very upset. I've lost a lot of people I've loved and cared about in several months. So I'm upset. Having this little cat makes me feel so much better. So I'm keeping her!" I yelled back at her.

"Fine then if you won't return my dear Rosily," Greece raised his arms and pointed at us. "Cat army attack!" The cats started coming toward us. We were closed in from the cats and from Switzerland coming. I could hear gun shots. Oh crap( how many times have I said that now?)! "Ok you guys let's get to the car!" This time Italy hopped in the driver's seat. "Ve~ Everyone hold on! We're going to my country and getting to that meeting!" Italy pushed down on the gas pedal and we sped off. If I could describe Italy's driving it would be: Insane!

"S-slow down you bloody git!" Leslie told Italy. We were being slammed into the side of the cars, lunged forward, and were sent flying backwards. Italy was driving through Greece so he could turn back around go through Austria then we'd be in Italy. Seychelles and I looked behind us and we say a cat army running toward us. A few jumped on the back of the car, trying to scratch us. I knocked them down, but a few scratched me in the process. Lillie was crying saying she didn't want to die. Then we heard more gun shots. Switzerland turned the corner and was right on our tail. He aimed for our tires. "Italy! He's going to shoot our tires out!" I called to the front seat.

"Ve~ I got you chocolate girl!" Italy swerved some more and yelled "Pasta~!" Finally we made it out of Greece and we lost sight of Switzerland, but the cat army was still chasing us! We'll never lose them! We saw Austria's house in the distance then we passed that. We made it to Switzerland and Italy sped up some more. Finally we made it back to Italy, but the cat army was still chasing us! We drove through the streets of Italy and the cats ran over pedestrians and destroyed everything in their path! Rosily meowed nervously. We suddenly saw a large airfield where a giant jet plane was waiting for us. We made it! The cats were far behind, but still chasing us. We jumped out of the car and ran to the plane.

"Mr. Italy, welcome. The plane is about to leave." The plane attendant said.

"Ve~. Ok! These are my friends that are coming along!" Italy said referring to us. The plane attendant nodded to us and we boarded the plane. In the distance we could hear more angry meows. Ha! The cat army couldn't chase us across the ocean! We buckled into our seats. As the plane was taking off I saw several cats climbing the plane. I poked Leslie. "L-look." Leslie looked out the window and shrugged. "They'll fall off in the water once the plane takes off." I nodded and kept looking out the window at the angry army of cats.

After the plane took off, we relaxed. Seychelles and Lillie fell asleep, while I decided to tell Leslie about the countries and about my life. I explained to her about my sister, Alfred, Mother Africa, and the two worlds. She believed me without a doubt. I'm pretty sure after seeing all the things she saw she didn't have a hard time believing. I cried when I mentioned Alfred. She tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. "Hey," she told me. "How about I meet Alfred then you two can make up! It's obvious you love him so you should tell him!" Leslie smiled. I gave her a hug, "Thanks." I murmured. After talking I fell asleep, until Seychelles woke me up, telling me we were in Canada.

My school uniform consisted of a black skirt and a blue shirt with the school's seal on it. So wearing a skirt in Canada in the fall isn't very smart at all. Leslie and I were freezing cold. Italy rented out a vehicle and let me drive. He gave me directions to the G8 meeting. We were almost there until the car broke down in a alleyway. I got out and inspected it. Under the engine there was cat fur. Oh my God! They couldn't have come here across the freaking Atlantic Ocean! All of a sudden, cats of all shapes, colors, and sizes came out and slowly circled us. "Everyone run, now!" We all ran out the alleyway into the street. People started screaming when they saw the cats coming toward us. I heard a scream and I saw Lillie fell and Leslie was trying to help her up. Lillie twisted her ankle and Leslie told me to go. I nodded and kept running. Seychelles and I caught up to Italy. We finally ran into a building. We followed Italy into the room marked 'G8'.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy, Seychelles and I yell. We burst in through the doors of the G8 meeting breathing hard.

"Vhat are you three doing here?" yelled Germany.

I was breathing extremely hard. "Cats… Pasta…. Kidnapped….. Lichtenstein….. almost killed….Leslie…. Oh my God Lichtenstein! We forgot Lillie and Leslie! Swiss boy is gonna kill us! I'm too young to die!" I hug Italy. We both start crying. "Jen, what the bloody hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school. Your uniform is in ruins." England pointed out my ruined skirt and shirt.

"Iggy! We almost died by Greece's freaky ass cat army and you only care about my uniform!" I yelled at him, upset. Suddenly, the doors busted open to reveal Leslie and Lillie. I ran up and hugged them.

"We almost died you bloody git! Not to mention school is over! We missed a school day and it's all his fault!" She pointed a finger in Italy's direction. "And you had to keep that stupid cat! This is also your fault too!"

"My fault? How is it my fault? I just wanted something to call my own! How was I supposed to know, Greece was freaking serious! Dude, you were such an annoying little bitch during the entire trip!" I yelled at her.

Leslie's face contorted into rage. "Your American accent is obnoxious and annoying! If this Alfred guy you like is just as annoying then I refuse to go to America!" Leslie said. Alfred and I looked at each other and our eyes locked. I kept staring into his blue eyes while he continued to stare at my brown ones. I looked away guilty realizing how much I hurt him and how I didn't deserve him. I looked down and Rosily was looking up at me. I picked up Rosily and I looked to England. "Can I keep this cat?"

Iggy rubbed his temples. "Sure. Now Jen and Leslie. You will have to stay here until I can take you home. You two have to remain utterly quiet! Lichtenstein and Seychelles leave! Lillie your brother is probably worried about you." I said goodbye to Seychelles and Lillie and thanked them then they left. I sighed. Maybe Swiss boy wouldn't chase us anymore! I grabbed two extra chairs and we sat at the end of the table while the countries talked about their economy. "Psst," Leslie whispered. "Can you tell me which country is which?" I nodded.

I pointed to France and England. "That's France and England. They fight each other all the time. It's quiet amusing. Actually, the countries fight all the time." I told Leslie. She looked at each of the countries. "The one with purple eyes is hot!" Leslie said, blushing a fierce red. I laughed. "That's Russia." She studied him some more. "Actually a lot of these countries are pretty cute. But Russia is number one on my list!" Leslie declared proudly. We heard Germany clear his voice. "Is there something you girls want to tell us?" he said coldly. All the countries were giving us weird looks. I scrambled for an excuse. "Uh-uh, Leslie thinks you're hot, Germany!"

"What!" she screamed at me. Germany's face turned a fierce red while all the other countries laughed at us. After things settled down, they continued the meeting, but Alfred made a nasty comment about English people which set off Leslie and Iggy. Russia and Alfred started fighting. Soon all the countries were arguing then we went home. After going back to England we saw it was almost dawn and sighed. I sent Leslie home and then me and England went home. He scolded me for everything I did and telling Leslie my secret. After that lecture, England said I could skip school today, but I'd have to explain to everyone about what happened. In other words lie. I went to bed and smiled. Somewhere I could hear my sister laughing, as if she enjoyed my little adventure.

_Happy Birthday, sis. I love you._

**A/N: 6 freaking pages. Sorry if the ending was rushed. I was tired! Next chapter it'll be November and a lot of good stuff happens! Remember to Review! They motivate me to update faster! :D **

**Updated: March 15, 2012**


	16. Broken Hand and Broken Hearts

**A/N: Well I'm in a bad mood. Even watching Hetalia doesn't make me happy now. My Spring Break is ruined….. now on with the chapter… :/**

Something warm was on my back and making a weird laugh. I shifted a bit, but something was holding me down. I could smell….Roses? No _someone _was on me. "Honhonhon! Good morning Janessa!" France said. He blew into my ear. France was on top of me. Oh my God.

"France get the hell off of me you freaking pervert! Why are you on top of me?" I screamed. France laughed some more. "Because you said you would help me set up for the Cross National Party, _belle fille_. I'm hosting it so I need you to help me plan!"

"Do you have to be on top off me? Plus I have school today!" I pleaded. France laughed some more then he kissed my neck. Shivers went down my spine. He's going to rape me right before school! "Iggy!" I screamed.

The door bust open and France was pulled off of me. Iggy was strangling him. "You bloody wanker! If you touch her again frog I'll kill you!" I sighed. "Would y'all get out of my room? I need to get changed for school." After getting the two idiots out of my room I got changed. When I went to the kitchen, there was some toast and bacon on the table. I taught Iggy how to cook without him burning things anymore. I grabbed the bacon and I went out the door. I wonder where Iggy and France went.

Living in London wasn't so bad. I made friends and the people here were friendly, unless they were drunk. I liked living in the country estate with Alfred, Bernie, and Toris better. I wonder how Bernie and Sabiha were getting along. Maybe he would still invite me to the wedding. I sighed and continued walking. When I got to school I stopped. Why did I keep going to school when I was going to be a country? Maybe I just wanted to be a normal kid, until the blood test. It was going to be November 27th. Today was November 6th and the party would be on the 11th. We had 5 days to prepare and France forced Leslie and I to help me plan. Speaking of Leslie…

"Janessa! You are late! Class has already started!" Leslie barked at me. I growled in annoyance. "Exscuse me for almost getting raped this morning." I said sarcastically. Leslie looked at me with wonder, but I walked past her and up to my classes. In History class, France got Leslie and I(much to Leslie's dismay) and he took us to France so we could set up. The ballroom we were using was beautiful. It had a chandelier, a stage, and beautiful curtains! The countries were getting set up, while France was giving everyone orders. I was still pissed at France for this morning and Leslie was mad because she didn't want to be here. France ordered Leslie to take inventory of the plates, forks, etc. I was ordered to go to the storage room and get extra chairs.

I walked to the storage room and I unlocked the door. There were huge cardboard boxes that were labeled '_fragile' _or _'heavy'_. The chairs were in between the boxes so I needed to move them. There were 3 boxes stacked up on each other, so I needed to get them down so I could get through. I reached up on my tip toes and grabbed the box. It was really heavy. I stumbled backwards and the boxes were going to fall on me. I screamed and waited for the impact, but they never came. I opened my eyes and someone had caught them. The person put the boxes down and they faced me.

It was Alfred.

I stared into his blue eyes shocked because I didn't expect him to come and be my hero. "A-Alfred." I stuttered. "Um, what are you doing here?" Alfred sighed. "Well, I was coming to get a vase, but instead I heard you scream and about to get crushed," He held up the box I was trying to get down. "and this is the box that contained the vase. Here I'll help you up." Alfred held his hand out and I grabbed it and I got up. His hand was very warm and I didn't want to get let go ever. We just continued staring at each other. Alfred looked very uncomfortable and nervous, so I decided to break this tense silence.

"So, Al how's Bernie doing? Is he getting far in his wedding plans?" I asked. Alfred smiled and laughed obnoxiously. "yea, dude is getting his wedding plans done, but you'll never guess what happened to Bernie!"

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, him and his lady are having a baby! It's going to be a boy! I can't wait till he's born!" Alfred giggled. Yes, the hero actually giggled. "Well Alfred," I said mockingly, "I didn't know the hero could giggle! That's not very heroic of you!"

"Shut up! The hero can giggle if he pleases." We laughed some more. I never knew I would miss him this much. The most important thing was is that we were talking, laughing, and he obviously still cared for me because he saved me from getting squished. England, the other countries, or Mother Africa weren't here. That meant I could tell Alfred that I loved him, but instead I was telling him something else.

"Alfred. When you saw Iggy and I kiss, it was an accident we were having a moment and he kissed me. It didn't mean anything, it honestly didn't. I love him like a big brother, not as a lover." I finished speaking and I looked at Alfred again. He looked like he was relieved, but he also looked uncertain. Alfred smiled and said "That's cool little dudette! You have fun in England and don't let that limey's cooking kill you, ok?" He walked past me and he opened the door. He looked back at me one more time then he left.

I felt tears come down my face. How could I have not told him? I think I was still scared. What an idiot I am! In anger, I punched the wall extremely hard. My knuckles started bleeding and my left hand throbbed like crazy. Did I break it? Dammit, how do I explain this to everyone?

Well it was now or never. I walked back to the ballroom and I approached Iggy, who was in deep conversation with Russia and China. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and gasped. "What did you do to your hand?"

"I think I broke it." I touched my hand and the pain shot through my arm. I whimpered some more.

"May I take her to the hospital, da?" Russia asked. Iggy and China looked at him like he was crazy. "Come on Russia let's go get this thing bandaged." I said, irritated.

Russia and I walked away from the 2 shocked nations.

***At the hospital***

"Well Mrs. McGee, your hand is defiantly broken. You won't be able to play sports or do anything for a while. A few months in this cast and you should feel good as new. Now if you'll sign your paperwork then you can go." Dr. Dawn told me. I finished signing my papers then I went back into the waiting room where Russia was waiting for me.

"Your hand feeling better, da?" He asked. I nodded. We walked out of the hospital and we began walking back to the ballroom. "So, you and stupid America having problems?" I sighed. "Yes, I told him I didn't love him, but I do. Maybe we'll make up since I'm becoming a country." Russia smiled.

"Look Jen, being a country is tough. You can be invaded easily, but since I kind of like you I won't invade your country!" He smiled. "Unless you want to become one with Russia, da?"I laughed.

"No thanks, but thanks for cheering me up. You were always my favorite character in the Hetalia series!" I hugged Russia. "So that means I'm popular in Real World?" I nodded. "Yes, you have a high fangirl percentage. I bet some of them wouldn't mind becoming one with you."

Russia got that creepy, evil smile on his face. "I must go to Real World." He kept chanting this all the way to the ballroom.

"Is something wrong with Russia, aru?" China asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, he's just having a moment. He'll be out of it by tomorrow. Turns out, according to Toris, he kept chanting that all day, even until the day of the party.

**A/N: yay I'm done. I'm in a slightly better mood, but I'm still mad :/ . Anyway the next chapter is a party then the blood test! Things are heating up! :D **

**Updated: March 16, 2012**


	17. The Cross National Party

**A/N: This will be the last chapter I'm going to upload for a while. Next week I'll be extremely busy. So happy Spring Break and thanks for reading this story! I'll update when I have the chance :D**

"Why do I have to go to the party?" I groaned. I know I helped set up for the Cross National Party, but that didn't mean I want to go. Iggy said that Prussia, Mother Africa and him were going to come up with a deal so they could get their spell books back and take me home. I told Iggy I refuse to go home until I get the blood test done. We've been having this argument for the past week.

Iggy sighed. "Listen love, I just want you to go home safely. Now, go get dress were leaving in an hour." I groaned some more. I bought a new dress. It was red and it went down to my knees and it had a little tie in the back, which Iggy tied into a bow for me. I curled my hair and put on a red headband. I went downstairs and Iggy was waiting for me. He had on a tux with a red tie. He smiled when he saw me. "Jen, you look great! You might have to stay with me or that frog France will come after you." I shuddered. I still remembered the events that happened early this week. "Come on let's go." Iggy grabbed my hand and we went outside to the car.

After driving to the docks, we got on a boat that was going to France. We ran into China, Russia, and Seychelles. Russia was still mumbling about going to the Real World to become one with his fan girls. I regret telling him that now. We all talked about random things until we finally arrived to France. We walked to the ballroom which was about fifteen minutes away. Some men were whistling and hooting at Seychelles and I, which made her very uncomfortable. Russia gave them an angry and scary glare and they stopped. We arrived at the ballroom and as soon as I entered I was tackled into a hug by Italy.

"Ve~ you came! How's Rosily?" He asked. "She's doing great" I said. "Um, can you let me go?" Italy let me go. He started asking me if I wanted to come over his house next week and make pasta. I told him yes, but with my broken left hand I wouldn't be able to do much. "Ah! How'd you break your hand? Is it ok?" Italy started freaking out. Germany looked my way and looked surprised at my hand. "Vhat happened to your hand? That looks pretty serious." I shrugged. "It's no big deal." No one really knows why I broke my hand, except Russia.

"Everyone, everyone, may I have your attention?" France was on the stage speaking into the microphone. "Welcome to the Cross National Party! _Bonjour!_ Tonight the Baltic States will be playing music to entertain us. There is also food from all around the world which you can try. Just don't try the English food! Honhonhon!" England got up on the stage and started cussing the French man out then they started fighting. All the countries ignored them and continued to talk. I was kind of bored now.

"Seychelles I'm kind of bored. Isn't there anything to do?" I asked, glumly. Before Seychelles could answer, Hungary came up to us. "Jen! I got an idea! I have a Ipad, so let's take pictures of the different countries and alter them. What do you say?" Hungary asked. I smiled evily. "Oh, this will be gold." I snickered.

I took the Ipad and I decided to take a picture of Italy, Alfred, Germany, and Russia. I snapped the picture and I altered it on the Ipad. Haha! I stretched Alfred's face into Germany's. Italy's head was blown upwards and it looked huge. Russia's bottom half of his face was huge. I kept laughing! This was too funny. Hungary and Seychelles came over to look at the picture I made and they laughed too. For the next 15 minutes we took pictures of all the countries and altered them. Hungary said she was going to print them off and show them at the end of the party. These were priceless!

I talked to Hungary for a little bit, until she asked me a question I was avoiding all week. "So are you going to tell him you love him or not?" She asked me. I sighed. "I don't know. I wanted to tell him after I got my blood results back, but now I'm not sure. I want to tell him I love him, but I'm also scared. I really do care for him. I've never felt this way about anyone. Plus if my mom sends me back home, then I'll never see him again and it would all be pointless. What I really want is Alfred to comfort me and tell me that it'll be alright and he'll always love me no matter what. I want to tell him the exact thing." I sighed. Hungary looked at me and smiled. "Well don't tell me all that, tell him. He's right over there." I turned around and Alfred was talking with France and Spain. "yea, I'll be right back." I felt more determined than ever.

I went over to Alfred and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around looked startled to see me there. "Hey, Jen. I didn't know you'd be here." He said. "Um, may I speak to you?" I asked. "Alone?" I looked to France and Spain who were nodding there head and approval, like they knew what I was about to do. They went over to Hungary who was still watching us.

"So Jen what's up?" he asked.

"Alfred, I just wanted to tell you what I couldn't tell you the other day in the storage room." Alfred grabbed my hand. "What happened to it?" He asked, bitterly. I whimpered slightly. "Uh, I punched my hand through a wall because I didn't tell you what I exactly wanted to tell you in the storage room, which I'm trying to tell you right now."

"Ok, tell me why." He crossed his arms. "I just wanted to tell you that I really do love you. Early this year I said I didn't because I was scared. I didn't know if I was country. I was afraid that if I went back to the Real World then you'd be heartbroken like Iggy was. I thought if I rejected you then you wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing me, but turns out I made myself feel guilty and heartbroken. I hurt you too Alfred and I'm sorry for that. If you don't love me anymore then that's fine, but I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then not have you at all." I finished. Alfred looked at me with a shocked look, then he smiled like a maniac. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You mean it? You really love me?" He asked. I nodded. "Yea I really do." He put me down and gazed at me. "I love you too Jen. I'll be your hero no matter what." Then he pulled me into a kiss. We broke apart when we heard the countries cheering for us. My face got really hot and Alfred's face looked like a tomato. I laughed some more. Ok, I'm happy I agreed to go to this party. Italy, France, Spain, and England came up and congratulated us. Of course my stupid mom had to ruin it.

"Jen, England. Prussia is here we are about to make a deal. Come with me." She said, curtly. I growled. Alfred squeezed my hand and reassured me. He kissed me on the forehead then I followed my mom out of the room. We exited the ballroom and we came to another vacant room where Prussia was waiting for us. He was drinking beer, like an idiot. "Ok, Prussia we are here to make a deal with you. What do you want in exchange for our spell books?" Mother Africa said. Prussia red eyes scanned us all. A smile curled up on his face. "Jen~ you look hot~." He slurred. Mother Africa growled. Prussia, having heard this, shrugged. He reached into the bag that was beside him and brought out 2 spell books. "Here take them! The awesome me doesn't want your un-awesome books!" he slurred.

"If that's all-" Mother Africa left the vacant room. "Psst, Jen. Come here." I went over to Prussia while Iggy watched us carefully. "You make sure Sierra doesn't come back here. Mother Africa is going to try to make her come back, but you mustn't allow it." Then he passed out. Iggy went over to me. "What'd he say?" he asked, anxiously.

"He wants me to make sure Sierra doesn't come back here ever again. I'll make sure she doesn't."

Iggy and I walked back to the ballroom to find everyone sprawled out on the floor drunk and passed out. Some amazing stuff happened. France and Hungary were making out(which I got a picture of which I will use for blackmail later on!). Italy and Germany were singing the Hetalia theme song (which I recorded on my Iphone). Alfred was eating scones and the other countries were just standing there or passed out. It must've been the Vodka. I grabbed Alfred hands. "Come on Al were going home."

"Nee, ok little dudette~ hehehe~" Alfred giggled so much that I started giggling too. When we got outside to the limo, Bernie was surprised to see me. "Jen! What happened to Alfred? And is he ok?" Bernie asked. I nodded. "He's just a little drunk. I'm coming home with y'all tonight." Bernie smiled. I got Alfred in the limo and we began the drive to the airport where we could go home to New York. Alfred fell asleep on my shoulder. He mumbled. "I love you Jen~". I smiled.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Awww they made up finally! They haven't had any interaction in 7 chapters! So this will be the last chapter I'll post in a while. If I have inspiration to make a chapter tomorrow then I'll do so, but basically I'll have to update next weekend. So next chapter: The blood test! **

**Updated: March 17, 2012**


	18. Deal With it!

**Leslie: I'm doing the author's note because Sierra's brain has exploded from all the homework she had to do. Poor girl….. Enjoy chapter 18 of the Real World…. Even if I'm not in this story anymore… **

I was sleeping until Alfred woke me up with his loud ass snoring. He's lucky he looks adorable in his sleep or I would have punched him. That probably wouldn't have work considering he's a heavy sleeper.

It's been a week since the party and since Alfred and I made up. I was living with him and Bernie again. Leslie was, to my surprise, sad that I was leaving. Scott took it pretty hard too, but we all promised to call and visit each other during Christmas and summer break. I was still able to keep Rosily though. It is 5:30 a.m. and Alfred and I were currently in Germany so I could get my blood test done. My test was scheduled for 7:30 a.m.

Two hours till the truth. I had butterflies in my stomach and was freaking out. Not because I was about to learn if I was going to be a country or not. It was because I was going to turn myself into a country today. Thanks to stealing Germany's book about how the blood test works the day we arrived and toured the facility where I would get my test done. Also thanks to me for being such a flipping genius! Now here was how the test worked.

They would take three samples of my blood and test it to see if I was a country. Then since Mother Africa is my mom the doctors, or whoever was conducting the test, would inject me with her blood to see how I would react to it. Now here's the trick. I was going to switch out Mother Africa's blood with Sierra's blood. If I had a good reaction with it then I could be a country. Yesterday when Alfred and I toured the facility, I made up a lie and said I needed to use the restroom when I actually snuck off to the blood lab and stole Sierra's blood. And a tiny bit of Russia's blood.

Yea, it's weird that I'm caring my sister's and Russia's blood around in my bag, but I don't give a flying hamhock!( **A/N: xD I say this all the time**). I needed Russia's blood because if I was going to be a country I wanted to at least be strong. Now you know why I was nervous because I was about to do something that could get me killed. I hope this worked.

I shifted closer to Alfred's warm body and went to sleep again. When I woke up again it was almost 7:00 a.m. I might as well get up and face my possible death. Yippee! Alfred yawned and stretched his arms. "Morning Jen. Let's get dressed so we can get going. Hmm I wonder if they have cheeseburgers here in Germany?"

My stomach growled. "Yea, I could defiantly go for some food." Alfred looked over to me and told me the worst thing ever. "Hate to break it to you, but eating before a blood test is bad. You'll get sick and will probably throw up your food. I suggest you don't get anything."

"What?" I shrieked. "This is madness! Can I have one piece of bacon?"

"No."

"Life is too damn cruel!" I stalked off to the bathroom to get dressed. This morning was already to a terrible start. No bacon to help me get through the blood test. When I finished getting dressed and grabbed my bag( which had the blood I stole) I left the bathroom, Germany and Alfred were standing in the middle of the room discussing something.

"Hey Germany. Are we ready to go?" I asked anxiously. I just wanted to get this over with. Germany nodded. "Yes, we have the car waiting for us. Let's go shall we?" I took Alfred's hand and we walked out of our hotel into Germany's car. When we got in the car, Germany told the driver, in German, to take us to the testing facility. I'm glad Saint Elizabeth's taught me German before I left.

We road in silence to the facility. Everyone was so tense. My hands were shaking and were sweating uncontrollably. I decided to ask Germany a question. "Germany. How did my sister react when she was getting the test done?"

Germany stared at me blankly and hesitated for a minute. "If it'll make you feel better, Sierra cried even though she was 20 at the time. She was truly scared." I took all that in. My sister crying? That sounds about right. Sierra was a crybaby. I wasn't going to cry.

I might have a panic attack or something, but I won't cry. I hope. We arrived at the gray building where I would be getting the test done. I had several things to do.

First, I needed to switch out Mother Africa's blood with Sierra's (and a tiny bit of Russia's blood.) Second, I have to do it when I'm changing out of my clothes into the hospital gowns they provided for me. Third, pray that I'm not about to kill myself and that I'm actually turning myself into a country. I don't even know if this will work! It's just a theory I have from reading Germany's blood test books.

Well, I was about to find out.

When we walked into the building, two doctors grabbed my arms and pulled me into the room where I would get changed. Alfred smiled and gave me a thumbs up, but I could still see it in his eyes that he was just as nervous as me. The doctors took me into the room where I would get my test done. The room was big and it had all these machines. A typical surgery room. There were syringes and- hey look at that! Mother Africa's blood was already out on the table with the syringes. And the two doctors left me in the room so I could get changed.

Idiots. Never leave a scheming girl alone with the stuff she wants to tamper with. I quickly took out Sierra's and Russia's blood out of my bag. They were in these bottles. They were short and weren't that wide.

Was mixing blood dangerous? Hmmm…. Oh well! I'd leave Russia's blood out and see what they did with it. I took Mother Africa's blood and hid it in my bag. I'll return it later. Carrying my mom's blood around would be extremely creepy and freakish on my part. I wonder if she'll be here after I come back from my test?

I pondered on that question while I got dressed. I just realized how freaking cold it was inside of here. The two doctors came in and asked if I was ready. I told them I was ready to start. I laid back on the cot (which was uncomfortable by the way) and Germany came in.

"Ok Jen we're about to start taking three samples of blood then we'll eject you with your mother's blood and see how you react to it." Germany said. I nodded. The doctor took a syringe and stuck the cold, sharp needle through my arm. I shivered a bit. My eyesight got a bit blurry, but I could still see Germany take the syringe and put my blood into a bottle. The second time they stuck a syringe into my leg. I whimpered louder because it kind of hurt. The third time they stuck a syringe in my shoulder.

They must've taken a lot of blood because my eyesight was getting foggier and I felt like I would pass out any second. "Ugh." I moaned. I couldn't hear that much anymore, but I could make out Germany asking the doctors about why there were two bottles of blood.

"Mr. Germany. The nurse who brought it in here probably brought in two of Mother Africa's blood because she probably didn't know how much we would need. Let's just inject her with a little bit of both and see how she reacts." The doctor said.

If I wasn't feeling like crap I would defiantly smirk right now. Germany took a syringe and took out Sierra's blood. I gulped. This was it. Germany inserted the needle into my arm and I felt cold. My head was pounding and I was getting colder by the second. I was soaked in my own sweat. I started moaning really loud. It was so painful! At this point I wasn't in my right mind.

_Who am I? Why am I here? Who am I? _

_WHO AM I?_

_You're Sierra Leone!_

I passed out.

"Awww! Come on sis! You can't pass out like that. If you wanna take my place then you gotta be strong!" I opened my eyes and I saw Sierra standing in front of me with a smile on her face. I ran up to her and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" I cried. Sierra hugged me back. "I missed you too Jen." She smiled and it brought back the memories of how sweet and nice she was to me. She was kind of like my mother figure in a weird way.

Sierra looked at me with a serious look on her face. "I understand what you're doing and, to be honest, I support you." She held her hand out and smiled once more. "Come on. Take my hand so you can be a country." I took her hand and my body started shaking. It felt like fire was tearing its way through my body. My body went limp and I passed out again.

Germany was worried about Jen. She fainted and her heart rate was slowing down. There was a long beep and he saw that Jen's heart had stopped beating. "Dammit!" he cursed. He started pushing his hands against her chest trying to revive her. Suddenly, the monitor beeped again and Jen's heartbeat came back. Germany let out a sigh of relief. Jen opened up her eyes and Germany looked startled. "J-jen?" Germany stuttered. Something was obviously wrong because Germany never stuttered. Jen had sat up and was taking away all the wires that hooked her up to the machines. Her eyes were a startling purple color.

She got up and ran for the door. The other doctors in the room tried to stop the young girl, but she pushed them out of the way.

Alfred was in the waiting room. He was so worried about Jen. Iggy, Italy, Russia, France, Spain, and Mother Africa were waiting with him. They also had the same anxious looks on their faces. He hoped Jen was ok. After this he was going to get her the best pizza in America! She deserved that much. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise and a scream. They heard footsteps running down the hallway and Jen came in. Her eyes were purple! Why the hell were they purple? What happened?

Jen glanced at everyone in the room until her eyes became situated on Mother Africa. In a rushing move, she grabbed Mother Africa and slammed her against the wall.

"Jen! What are you doing?" Alfred asked. He knew Jen hated Mother Africa, but this was ridiculous! Jen turned around and stared at him with those purple eyes that reminded him of Russia. Jen smirked and said something that shocked the whole room of waiting countries.

"Jen? Hahaha! Sorry to break it to ya, but Jen died. I'm the country Sierra Leone! Deal with it!"

**I know I know that was a hell of a ending, but I loved writing this chapter! I'm glad I got all my stuff done. **

**Tomorrow I'm seeing the Hunger Games! May the odds be in your favor! **

**Updated: March 23, 2012! Happy Hunger Games **


	19. My new brother and sister! wait what?

**Scott: Ok this is important read! Take the poll on xXRedPokerGirlxX's page because it will decide the outcome of this story. So if you take it she'll be truly grateful! And it'll help her write faster! BTW the Hunger Games was epic! And I recommend the Honey Badger video! **

Everyone in the room was shocked. They couldn't think of a thing to say at all. Jen had turned herself into a country. How did she do it? Jen was Sierra Leone which meant Sierra wouldn't have to come back here. One thing was clear to Mother Africa when her daughter slammed her up against the wall.

She should've sent Jen home a long time ago.

Now Jen would have to come to Africa, meet her 53 children and she would have to set up some land for her which meant a civil war between her children would happen because of the dispute for land (which has happened a lot in the past). And this all fell on Mother Africa's shoulders because that bastard known as Prussia sent Jen here and she waited too long to send her back.

She stared into her daughter's gleaming purple eyes that were filled with hatred. Hatred for her mother that she caused. Mother Africa knew she shouldn't have had Jen. If she didn't then none of this would be happening. Now there was no chance of her bringing Sierra back to the Hetalia World now. Sierra and Jen were now the country Sierra Leone and she could only deal with it.

Germany and several other doctors ran into the room and forced Jen off of Mother Africa. Jen was screaming, kicking, and protesting. Jen glared at her. "If you ever bring Sierra back here I'll make you wish you never gave birth to me _mother._" Germany stuck a syringe into Jen's arm and she passed out. The doctors took Jen back into the operating room where they would work with her once more.

Germany was following the doctors back into the operating room until he was pulled back by Mother Africa. "Germany~" she said in a sweet voice that was highly unusual for her. "What just happened to my beautiful, sweet daughter whom I love very much?" Germany knew instantly that she didn't mean those things about Jen. He knew her all too well. Germany sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Jen got her hands on Sierra's blood and she switched out your blood for hers. So we injected her with Sierra's and Russia's blood instead of yours. Somehow she just turned herself into a country. I'm amazed that she was able to figure out how to do something like that. I know it's natural to be mad at her, but you should be proud that Jen loves her sister so much that she was willing to turn herself into a country so that Sierra can be happy."

Mother Africa listened to what Germany said. He was right. It was natural to be mad at her, but the fact she went so far to make sure Sierra was still happy was amazing. She realized that, in the end, that she ruined both of her daughter's life. Jen was a country and Sierra wouldn't come back.

"I'm going to check on Jen. I'll be right back with news on her condition." Germany left the room. Russia went over to Mother Africa. "Am I the only one freaked out that she has my eyes, da?" Everyone in the room facepalmed.

" Ve~What's going to happen to Jen now? Will she get sick like Si- Ahhh!" Iggy had hit Italy on the head. "Be quiet you git!" Iggy went over to Mother Africa and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" Mother Africa slapped his hand off of her shoulder.

"Do I look ok? My daughter just turned herself into a country! This will cause too much tension with my other children! They are already having problems of their own and I don't need another child to take care of!"

"Jen is not a child!" Alfred yelled then his voice quieted to a whisper. "She's my little dudette and I love her. All she wants is her sister to be happy." Alfred stood up. "And as Sierra's uncle I don't want Sierra brought back here! I'm Jen and Sierra's hero! I'll protect them at whatever the cost. You are their mother dammit! Act like it!" Mother Africa growled at Alfred. What does he even know about being a mother? They didn't understand. None of the countries understood how much crap she had to take because her children were suffering from economic depression, disease, and the horrors of her children's citizens being taken as slaves. She still remembered the day when England took over her children…

"Mother Africa." The voice snapped her out of her memory and she was looking at Germany. "Jen is awake you may speak to her. She is in room 567."

My head really felt like crap and I hardly remembered anything! I was getting the blood test done then… Oh yea. I turned myself into a country. Great. If Mother Africa finds out I'll be toast. Speak of the devil. Mother Africa came into my room with a furious expression on her face. I really didn't want to deal with her now. She sat down on the edge on my bed and stared at me for a minute. "Janessa-"she began, but I cut her off.

"It's Jen." Mother Africa got even more annoyed and said through gritted teeth. "Jen. What you did was extremely foolish on your part. I'm disappointed in you. You shouldn't have done that." Mother Africa sighed. "You're a country now and there's nothing I can do to stop that." Mother Africa got up and walked out of the room. My mom is disappointed in me? What for? I saved my sister's life. Her daughter's life. Does she not care at all about me?

I remember being a young girl and imagining what it would be like if my mom could tuck me in at night, read me stories, take me shopping, and do the type of stuff mothers do with their daughters. If I knew my mom was going to be horrible to me then I wish I never met her. I don't know how Sierra dealt with her. Tears came spilling out of my eyes. Why did my mom have to be so damn cruel? There was a knock the door. "Come in." I said quickly wiping away my tears.

The door opened and Italy, Antonio , France and Alfred all tackled me into a hug. "Oh Jen I was so worried about you!" Alfred cried. "I was so worried about you when you attacked your mom-"

"Woah I attacked my mom?" I shrieked. No I didn't. What happened to me while I was out? Antonio nodded. "_Si,_ you did." Oh, well I always want to attack her. "Um Russia?" I said. Russia was hiding behind the door trembling. I remembered from the show how he trembled when Belarus was around him.

"Dude you should look in the mirror and see why he's scared." Ok what happened while I was out? Russia scared of me? Attacking my mom? I would've attacked my mom anyway, but I don't remember it. I slipped into the little bathroom they had for me. I guess they must've moved me from the operating room. I turned on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty normal, except for my FREAKING PURPLE EYES! I ran out of the bathroom.

"W-wait! What happened? Why are my eyes purple? And- and I uh…" Iggy put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down love and get back in bed. I'll explain." I got back in bed and Iggy explained what happened.

"Well you turned yourself into a country, but you went berserk and attacked your mom. You claimed that 'Jen is dead and I'm the country Sierra Leone'. So Germany knocked you out with some medicine so he could see what happened to you. I don't know about your purple eyes though." During the explanation Iggy sounded exasperated.

"Well you see I stole Sierra's blood and Russia's blood from that room that keeps all the countries blood in. So before my test I switched Mother Africa's blood out with Sierra's and Russia's." Russia was still hiding behind the door. "So you stole my blood. That's kind of sick and twisted Jen."

"N-no! I just needed to be a strong country and-"

"Then why didn't you steal my blood then, Jen? I'm the hero! Hero's are always strong!"

"Ve~ Jen you stealing blood is really weird though. " Italy put in. I groaned. Then realization hit me. "Wait so am I somehow related to Russia now? Like his sister?" I asked. Suddenly we heard Russia scream. I got out of bed and looked down the hallway and I saw Belarus with a knife threatening Russia.

"You will marry me!" Suddenly Belarus eyes landed on me and she came charging at me with her knife. "I won't let you have brother Russia!"

Why me? Oh yea. Because of my **FREAKISH PURPLE EYES!**

**A/N: A reviewer (sorry I forgot who) gave me an idea for this part about Jen being Russia's sister. So Belarus is going to kill Jen (hahahaha!). Remember to take the poll! **

**Scott: Honey Badger don't care! He don't care if Belarus is going to attack him with a knife ^.^ He just gets right back up.**

**Oh Scott….**

**Updated: March 25, 2012**


	20. Belarus is stalking me!

**Scott: Hello! Remember to check out the poll! Although the Honey Badger doesn't care :3**

**How long will you talk about the honey badger?**

**Scott: Until it stops being funny! ^.^ **

**Anyway enjoy chapter 20 and thanks for over 30 reviews! I'm glad people like my story! :D **

**Scott: Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long!**

Belarus was coming toward me with her knife in her hands about to stab me. She must've over heard some of our conversation. Isn't it incest because she and Russia are related? Belarus was very pretty, but her ass was insane! Now a normal anime character would just stand there and wait to be stabbed, but I'm getting out of the way!

I dodged to the left and landed on the ground. Belarus was still glaring daggers at me. She was scaring me right now. I slowly stood up. All of a sudden my head started pounding like crazy. It felt like someone was beating my head with a hammer. I leaned up against the wall for support. I swear if I was about to pass out again…

Jen stood there helplessly against the wall. "Watch out!" Alfred yelled. He rushed forward trying to stop Belarus from stabbing Jen. He was her hero and he wouldn't let her get hurt. Suddenly, Belarus screamed and was thrust backwards. Jen had Belarus's knife in her hand and she walked toward her. Belarus was lying down helplessly.

"Jen wait! I know my sister's psycho, but that doesn't mean you should kill her." Russia protested. Jen turned and glared at Russia with her piercing purple eyes. Russia trembled because Jen was almost as scary as Belarus. "My name is Sierra Leone! Not Jen!" Jen continued to advance toward Belarus. France ran forward and picked Belarus up and got out of the way. Jen's eyes followed France's as he got way from her. Alfred grabbed Jen by the shoulders and held her back. Jen protested and cursed at Alfred.

"Why do you love Jen so much, huh?" Jen screamed at Alfred. "What's so special about her?" Alfred was at a loss for words. He didn't get that Jen- er- Sierra Leone would ask him something like that. Of course he did love Jen, but the question caught him off guard. Jen became quiet and went limp in Alfred's arms. She dropped Belarus's knife and it clattered to the floor. Belarus, who was still in France's arms, hit France and went to go retrieve her knife.

She grumbled loudly. Alfred backed away from her so she wouldn't try to hurt Jen again. Belarus glared at the young girl in Alfred's arms. "I won't let her become one with brother Russia!" Belarus ran off down the hall to God knows where. Russia was still trembling. Alfred looked at the girl in his arms. He was so worried about her. Germany appeared and asked about what happened to Jen.

Alfred briefly explained to Germany about 'Jen's freaky ass split personality (as Alfred put it)' and how Belarus almost stabbed her. Germany said that they might need to run more tests on her. That made Alfred highly uncomfortable. He didn't want Jen to always be here and being tested then taken over by Sierra Leone.

Why was this happening? This had been a stressful day and Alfred truly wished him and Jen could go home and relax.

**Time skip one month! :D Yay!**

My body was sore and I had a killer headache. Germany gave me some pills that should help me when my head was hurting. After Belarus almost killed me, according to everyone, I had a split personality disorder and turned into Sierra Leone. The pills were supposed to calm me down and make sure I don't have some episode and I go crazy on everyone. So I had a country possessing my body and my eyes were still freaking purple! Every time I looked in the mirror I would get startled and ask myself 'Who is that?' then I remember it's me. Mother Africa hasn't called or come to visit me because she was still mad that I turned myself into a country. Stupid mom and her stupid 54 children (Sierra/ me being one of them)! I feel as if Karma is getting back at me for something I did a long time ago. I don't know what though!

I shouldn't dwell on it too long. I was in the bathroom and I took 3 pills. They tasted decent so I didn't mind taking them. I sometimes wish I could go back home, but if that meant never meeting the countries then I'm glad I was kidnapped by Prussia. Seeing them in the show is extremely different from meeting them in real life.

My headache disappeared and I felt better. Alfred was out of the house now and I wanted to go Christmas shopping. He had to deal with me and my depression this past month so I'll make it up to him. Plus he was throwing his annual Christmas party and I wanted to get him a badass Christmas gift. Of course I would get the countries one too. I just wondered what they would want. Now who should I bring along? Oh! I could bring Seychelles along with me! She was good company and I hadn't talked to her in a while. I'd have to call her up.

Suddenly, I heard someone whispering 'marry, marry, marry, marry, marry.' Oh my God it couldn't be- yep it's Belarus. She is somewhere in this flipping huge house. She was going to kill me for real this time. I had no protection unless my split personality would come out.

No way! I don't want to pass out and have Sierra Leone take over my body, which would result in a painful headache afterwards. God, this truly was horrible. I wanted Alfred here, but he was in Washington D.C. today with his boss. I heard footsteps slapping against the wooden floor boards quickly. Belarus was going to come kill me and she was getting close to the bathroom where I was hiding. As the footsteps came closer, I backed up against the sink. I was trembling so bad. The door burst opened and Canada came in! Wait what?

"Oh I'm glad you're alright, eh. You're my brother's girlfriend right?" Canada asked quietly. I nodded. Canada's eyes lit up and he smiled. "How aboot we get out of here? Prussia saw Belarus sneak into my brother's house and Alfred asked me to watch you today since he was out." Canada smiled determinedly. "And I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you!"

"Jen. Where are you? I'll kill you before you become one with brother Russia!" She hissed. Oh crap she was so close now. Canada started shaking. Poor guy. I grabbed his hand which caused Canada to blush. "Come on then let's get out of here before this whacko kills us." I opened up the door a little and peered into the halls. It was deserted so far. Then I heard someone scream "You can't catch the awesome me!" Prussia came running down the hall. He saw me and Canada and grabbed my hand and pulled us down the hall. Belarus was right on our tail.

After Prussia navigated our way through the house, we came to the back door which led outside. As I soon I got out there I saw the most amazing thing. There was a van. The van didn't concern me it was the letters on the van that concerned me! Written in purple, black, red, and yellow graffiti paint were the words: The PruCan Band Wagon.

I don't know why, but I started laughing. That was too funny. "A-are you and Canada a couple?" I asked Prussia. I was still laughing especially when Prussia blushed. Hahahaha! They were extremely different. Before Prussia could answer, a TV landed on the ground which caused Canada to hide behind Prussia. We looked up and we saw Belarus glaring down at us through the top floor window. "Come back here so I can kill you."

I felt cocky so I said something that I regretted instantly. "Goodbye Belarus! I'm going to become one with Russia!" Her eyes flared up and she ran away from the window. She was going to be down here any minute.

"Ok Prussia I'll drive. Let's get out of here." Canada and Prussia agreed and we got in the 'PruCan Band Wagon.' "So," Canada whispered from the back seat, "where are we going now?"

I laughed excitedly and started up the van. "We're going Christmas shopping!"

**Scott: Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long. With PruCan in the backseat :3**

**-_- just shut up. I don't even know why it's called a band wagon. What a weird name. **

**Scott: Ah someone's in a bad mood. You see people this is why her updates have sucked because she's been mad at people this week. Therefore she is uninspired **

**Ok you're dead Scott! :O Come here! Oh yea remember to Review and what not!**

**Updated: March 28, 2012**


	21. Christmas shopping

**Important please Read!**

**Ok would you like me to make a sequel to this story? I'm trying to wrap this story up so I really need to know. This will determine the ending. **

We were cruising down the road and we were about a few blocks from the mall. I was still trying to figure out what I should get everyone. I know I was defiantly getting Italy a cat. I refuse to go on another crazy ass adventure through Europe to return a cat that we didn't return- Oh my God! Rosily! Rosily was at the flipping house! "Prussia! I forgot Rosily at the house. Belarus could kill her! We gotta go back, please." I begged. From the backseat Prussia shook his head, "Sorry, but we can't go back. She could probably still be there."

Belarus could still be in Alfred's house doing God knows what. I should call him and tell him that I'm safe and not to go back to the house for a while. "Mattie, could you call Al and tell him what happened?" I asked. Mattie looked confused and asked- no- whispered, "How do you know my real name, Jen?" I shrugged. "Oh it's just a hunch I have." Mattie looked like he still didn't believe it, but oh well. He whipped out his phone and dialed Alfred's number.

"Hi America…" Mattie whispered into the phone. There was a long silence and I started to get worried. Mattie finally responded. "Um, Jen is fine. She-" There was a another long silence. I sighed and held my hand out. Mattie handed the phone to me.

"Al! It's me Jen."

"Dude! I thought something bad happened to you! I tried calling the house, but Belarus answered! I got so freaking scared! Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Al, calm down. I'm with Prussia and Canada now. Belarus broke into the house, but thankfully your brother and Prussia found me and saved me. We're going to the mall."

Alfred sighed. "Ok Jen. Just be careful. Oh and buy me a hamburger at McDonalds while you're there. Love ya!"

"Love ya Al." I hung up. Prussia was sticking his tongue out and making gagging noises. I growled. "Shut up Prussia! Aren't you and Mattie a couple?" Prussia's and Mattie's face turned bright red like a tomato. "T-that's none of your business, dammit! Just take us to the mall so we can do your unawesome Christmas shopping." I laughed. I loved embarrassing Prussia, but I felt bad for Mattie though. He was so shy.

After finding a parking space, we entered the mall. I used Prussia's Iphone and I made a list.

**America: Super man socks**

**China: Hello Kitty items**

**Italy: A cat and a rocket launcher**

**France: Dull looking uniform so Italy doesn't hit him with a rocket launcher. **

**England: A cook book( he has to cook something decent!) **

**Antonio: A turtle**

Hmmm. That's all I can think of so far. I'll just get random things for everyone else.

We were currently in JC Penny. We walked around and looked at different clothes. Then I saw a shirt that was perfect for Prussia. It was a grey shirt that said 'Reasons why I am awesome…' and on the back it listed 10 things about why you were awesome. This was perfect for him! I grabbed a XL and I left Prussia and Canada in the clothing section, where Prussia complained about how unawesome these shirts were. I still had my credit card from the Real World. Would it work? I might as well try.

I walked up to the cashier and put the shirt on the counter. I whipped out my credit card which, to my surprise, worked. The cashier bagged it up and handed it to me. I went back to the section where Prussia and Canada still were looking at the shirts. Prussia noticed me and asked, "What's in the bag?" I shook my head and winked.

"Oh it's a surprise." I said. Prussia raised his eyebrows and was about to ask me more questions, but Canada cut him off. "Come on. Let's go to the next store. We have a lot of shopping to do. Jen where are you going to get a rocket launcher from? Isn't that a bit extreme, eh?"

I shrugged. "Let Italy have his fun. And maybe Russia has a rocket launcher-" Suddenly, I heard the words 'marry, marry, marry, marry…' repeated. I turned around and Belarus was rubbing her knife and hiding behind a rack of clothes. Prussia and Canada were frozen with fear.

"Don't worry Jen I'll protect-" Canada froze up when Belarus growled at him. I sighed. Then an idea hit me! What if Belarus can get a rocket launcher for me then she can leave me alone? "Belarus. I have something to tell you. If you can talk to Russia and get me a rocket launcher then I promise on my grave that I'll never become one with him. Please?"

Belarus came out of hiding and smiled. "You'll leave big brother Russia alone?" I nodded. "Ok, I'll go get one for you. Then big brother and I will become one." Her smile turned sinister and I felt bad for Russia. "Ok, just get it to me soon." Belarus ran off.

"Nice going_ prinzessin_( princess)." Prussia told me. Did the Bad Touch Trio have to call me princess all the time? We left JC Penny and continued our shopping. After getting the countries their presents (who knew they sold dull uniforms at Sears?) from the mall we needed to get a cat and turtle for Italy and Antonio. We found a pet store and walked inside. There were dogs, rats, cats, turtles, fishes, hamsters… and a angry cat army glaring at me. Wait, what?

By the cat section there was an angry looking Greece with his cat army by his side. He pointed a finger at me. "YOU! CAT ARMY ATTACK!"

I held my hands up. "W-wait! I'm sorry for stealing Rosily. I really am sorry I-" I screamed when a cat lunged at me about to claw my eyes out.

***In the Real World***

She was in the living room sipping wine and reading a book. The house was quiet. The book was a spell book. The same as Mother Africa's. She hated Mother Africa with a burning passion. Even her daughters who were countries. She wasn't sure about the second daughter, but the first daughter needed to be eliminated. The woman stood up and picked up her spell book and her knife.

She needed to take a special trip to New York City where Mother Africa's daughter was. Her husband, daughter, and Jen wouldn't care if she was gone for a few days.

She needed to kill Sierra Leone and even out the score with her sister, Mother Africa.

**A/N: Oh crap! Wow! This is kind of setting up the sequel. So…. Sequel or not? Can you guess who it is? Anyway sorry this chapter sucked. There was a storm and a tornado hit Dallas so I was scared it would hit us. We got a ton of hail though. And it's thundering again and I have to cook dinner. Peace out!**

**Updated: April 3, 2012**


	22. Plans

**A/N: haha three people guessed correctly who the mysterious woman is xD and 3 people have told me sequel so I guess I'll make one soon. I have a huge English assignment due in almost 3 weeks and then the 8****th**** grade retreat so I have to focus on that assignment. So updates won't be as often. D: On to the chapter….**

As the cat lunged at me, my headache came back and my head was pounding. I didn't have my medicine with me. The orange cat had its claws ready to scratch me until a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Don't just stand there, _dumm_( stupid)!" Prussia yanked me back again as another cat lunged toward us. My eyesight was getting blurry and my headache got worse. Suddenly, I was talking. The words weren't mine I swear!

"Greece. You throwing your ignoramus cats at me aren't going to make me give back Rosily. Rosily was killed by Belarus. So if you want to avenge Rosily go talk to Belarus." I said. Greece eyes had a mix of horror and shock on his face. "B-Belarus k-killed m-my Rosily?" Greece stuttered. Then laughter erupted from me. Not my laugh though. It sounded completely different!

"Hahaha! I'm kidding! Rosily is at home. Now if you excuse us can we continue our Christmas shopping?" I asked kindly. I pushed past Greece. I continued down the aisle and didn't stop.

My headache stopped when I looked at the kittens you could choose from. They were all different shapes and sizes. Prussia came up next to me. "That was impressive, Jen. I heard about your split personality from West. He was very concerned about it." I shrugged. I honestly didn't care anymore. I saw an orange kitten with black stripes stand on its hind legs and mew at me. I picked it up. It had big brown eyes. I wanted to squeal so badly! This was the cat for Italy.

"Hey Prussia where's Canada?" I asked wondering where our quiet went. "I don't know." Prussia responded. I suddenly heard someone say. "I'm right here…" I turned around and there was Canada. He was a ghost!

"Um, Canada? Why the hell are you a ghost?" I asked. Canada shrugged. "I'm not sure, but this happens for a little while. I really don't know why." I turned back to Prussia who was giving me a weird look. "Who are you talking too?" Now it was my turn to look confused. "Um, Canada, who is right beside me."

"Oh Jen don't worry about me. This happens from time to time. You're the only person who has actually seen me." Poor Canadia. Always being overlooked and ghost like. "Come on Prussia and ghost Mattie. Let's go get Antonio a turtle and get the heck out of here."

After getting Antonio and Italy there new pets, Prussia helped me find some things the other countries might like. For Russia we got him some vodka and a beautiful restraining order against Belarus. For Switzerland, we got him savings bond (I don't know where Prussia comes up with these things.). For Germany, I got him so Play Boy magazines because I love pulling pranks on Christmas. Germany likes to read right? So he can read/ stare at the people in the magazines. I've never seen a Play Boy, but I assume you read somewhere in it, right? Anyway, I got Japan some manga and some manga that had porn in it or something. Prussia is the one doing the shopping here! I'm just here for the ride.

After 3 hours we finally finished the shopping. As I promised I got Alfred something from McDonalds. We got back in the PruCan Band Wagon and this time Prussia drove. I sat with Canada in the back and we talked about Justin Beiber which he claims isn't his fault, but the other countries blame it on him all the time. After half an hour we made it back home. Bernie greeted us all. He explained that Belarus did minimum damage which I was very happy for.

"Where's Alfred?" I asked Bernie. I figured Alfred would have killed me from one of his hugs by now. Bernie's mouth slid into a frown and that made me worry. "Mr. Alfred will be home in the morning. You've had a tiring day." My eyes narrowed and I asked again, "Bernie where is he? You better not be keeping any secrets from me dammit!" Bernie still stared at me like I was a completely different person.

"Jen, he'll tell you when he gets home. I don't want you to worry."

***In England***

"I'll make this quick. My sister, Kate, is trying to kill Sierra Leone again. She used a spell and now when Jen goes back to the Real World time will keep moving. Who knows how much time has passed now. People will notice she's gone. I slowed down time a tiny bit, but it won't last for long. Kate will go after Sierra and then Jen once she finds out about what Jen did to herself. Kate will take advantage of that." Mother Africa explained to the six uneasy countries. America, England, France, Japan, Germany, and Russia. They all knew that when Mother Africa called a meeting it wouldn't be good. France broke the silence.

"So that means that we need to stop Kate before she kills Sierra. We should all go to the Real World and help Sierra. There's nothing we can do to Kate. We all remembered what happened last time…" France did have a point. The last time Kate tried to kill Sierra she failed and Mother Africa and Kate had a huge showdown. It wasn't pleasant. England had to use his own spells to stop the two women from killing each other. Alfred didn't need to be reminded of that showdown. It was bloody and the women used spells to try killing one another.

"Kate is eventually going to go after Jen once she finds out. If Kate figures out that Jen has been in the Real World for a year then she'll come back here and kill her. Kate was never sure if Jen was a country." Alfred explained. Japan agreed (like always).

Russia asked Mother Africa if they could go to the Real World, but Mother Africa refused. England exploded and he told Mother Africa they needed to go save her.

"Nothing will happen to Sierra. I re-casted the spell so Sierra should be safe for the time being. However, Jen needs to go back. I'm pretty sure Kate is already getting suspicious. Alfred lowered his head and he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Fine. Can she go back after New Year's?" Alfred asked. "I want to spend more time with her and explain about this situation." Mother Africa agreed, but she said it had to be right after New Year's.

"I don't want you getting more attached to her than you already have."

***In the Real World* **

No matter how many times she chanted the spell it wouldn't work. Mother Africa was preventing her from going to see Sierra. And Jen had been gone for an hour now. The sun was setting. Her husband, Dave, came home and didn't even ask where Jen or Larissa was. He just went on and on about work. It was quite annoying really. Now she couldn't go see Sierra because Dave wanted her to stay for some reason. She sighed. How long would it be until she killed Sierra Leone?

How long would it be until she killed Mother Africa and took over her children?

Only time would tell.

**A/N: Uh yea. I finally got cheer tryouts over with. I'll update at least twice over the weekend. I want to finish this story. It won't be too long. Maybe too chapter 26 and then I'll start the sequel which may begin later on in April or early May. Thanks for over 40 reviews. I'm about to go watch this new anime called Black Cat…. Ciao! **

**Updated: April 5, 2012**


	23. Our Last Moments together

**Scott: Hello everyone. Sierra's head exploded because she looked and saw she had over 40 reviews. I'm taking over this story now… Mwuhahahaha! Anyway, chapter 24 will be the last chapter. This chapter is basically Alfred and Jen's last moments together… so tragic I know. So enjoy peeps. The sequel will be out in May or in late April. **

"I understand. I'll go back and make sure my sister is safe." I told Alfred. Alfred came home this morning and he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked horrible. He brought me into his office and he told me that my stepmother, Kate, is out to kill Mother Africa, Sierra, and possibly me if I stay in the Hetalia world longer than I already have. I've been here since January and I've become so attached to this place. I want to stay, but I have to protect my sister.

How can you protect someone a world away? I had to learn that answer the hard way. You can't. No matter how many spells your mother casts you can't protect someone who is in a different world and doesn't know her true identity. "So, how will I protect Sierra if she doesn't know she's a country? I can't just barge in on her life and tell her that Kate wants to kill her without an explanation. She won't understand."

Alfred sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure Jen. I could try to be the hero, but that could put Sierra in more danger. If she sees me and remembers me then that won't be good. I just want you to check on her and make sure Kate doesn't do anything suspicious." Alfred yawned again and laid his head on the desk and started breathing softly.

"Al, do you want to go to bed?" He didn't respond and I could hear him beginning to snore. I left the room and closed the door gently behind me. He was up all night stressing over what would happen to Sierra. I still couldn't believe that Kate and my mom were sisters. My stepmother is my aunt! What the hell? I should've known something was off about her from the beginning. When my dad came home with her when I was 9, I knew something wasn't right about her. I should've known! Then again I should've known that Hetalia is real and that I have 53 siblings.

I was so stressed. I didn't know how I would help my sister. I'm going back on New Year's Day. It's December 17th so I had a few weeks left. I need to get my mind off of this. I needed to go wrap my Christmas presents and send them. I heard the doorbell ring. I went down the hall and came to the front door. I opened it and Toris was standing in front of me. I ran up to him and hugged him. I was so happy to see him.

"Miss Jen, um, why are your eyes purple like Mr. Russia's?" Toris started shaking. My eyes can't be that terrifying, right? Oh right he didn't know. I explained about how I turned myself into Sierra Leone and then I told him how I'm technically related to Russia. When I told him that he fainted. I waited on the couch for five minutes then Toris woke up and started screaming.

"Why are you screaming Toris?" I asked. Toris had fear in his blue eyes. "B-b-because you and Mr. Russia are going to hurt me!" he shrieked. I went over to him and patted his head gently. "I promise I won't hurt you. That would be the last thing I would ever do. Now, Christmas is in several days so you need to help me wrap these presents and send them to the countries." Toris nodded his head and we headed up to my room where the presents were hiding in my closet.

***December 29, 2012***

Christmas passed pleasantly. Alfred had his big X-mas party which was fun and Russia spiked everyone's drink, including mine, with Vodka. I had the worst hang over ever! Everyone enjoyed their gifts. Germany chased me around the party because of his 'gift', but he secretly enjoyed. I know he did. Italy had fun with his rocket launcher and chasing France around. The bland outfit helped a lot actually. Alfred got me a jacket just like his and a silver necklace with an 'A' attached to it. He loved his superman socks so much. Prussia loved his shirt so much that he wears it every day. He claimed 'it's an awesome shirt for an awesome person.' Italy was in love with his cat, who he named pasta. No joke. I just call him Lil' P for short.

Now, I was baking a cake for Alfred since he's been begging me for one. Alfred decided to come into the kitchen and throw cake batter at me. Soon we started our own war inside our house. I was running through the halls trying to escape from Alfred. He had a bowl of batter and was going to throw it at me. "I have my hero socks on! You can't escape from me! Hahahaha!" I went through the back door and went outside. Rosily was outside near the lake in Alfred's garden. I looked at the lake and felt sad. I would have to go through that lake in three days to go back to my own world and save my sister. It seemed like years ago since Prussia kidnapped me and took me here. Alfred took me in and Bernie and Toris treated me like family. I became friends with the other countries and went on some crazy ass adventure with Italy and Leslie.

I even met my mom. The Hetalia world had so many memories and now I was leaving. Possibly forever. Could I really sit in front of my computer again and watch these countries act like idiots and act as if I never met them? Tears started rolling down my face. "I want to stay." I whispered. I heard footsteps approaching me and I look up and saw Alfred. He gave me a smile. "Come on, Jen. Heroes don't cry especially the hero's girlfriend." I laughed and I gave him a hug.

"I know. I just don't want to leave that's all. It will be really hard to leave the Hetalia world, but I'm willing to do it for my sister." Alfred smiled. "Ok, but tell my niece that I love her and that she still owes me money."

"For what?"

Alfred smirked. "That's a secret between me and her~" Alfred ran back into the house laughing. I laughed and looked back at the lake. I felt something fall on my nose. I looked up at the dark sky and saw it was snowing. Rosily meowed at me. Rosily and I went back into the house.

That night Alfred built a fire and I made some hot cocoa. There is a huge blizzard going on and Toris and Bernie left to go home. We were sitting in front of the fire telling stories and just talking.

"Winter can go suck on my jingle bells. After we finish this hot cocoa I'm going to play some video games to survive this lame ass winter" Alfred took a sip of the hot cocoa. "Ah! Hot! Really hot!"

"Really? I thought my hot cocoa was cold. Oh well." I replied sarcastically. Alfred laughed. "You have to be sarcastic all the time?" he asked.

"Yes. If I wasn't sarcastic then this world would be in a heap of trouble." I replied casually. I took a sip of my hot cocoa and it really was hot. Well duh. See, I'm even sarcastic toward myself.

"Jen I have to know. Who is your favorite character? On the show I mean. I know who your favorite country is really."

"I'd have to say England. I always liked him." That set Alfred off. "What the hell? How do you not like the hero? You like eyebrows better than the hero? I swear they are like huge, hairy ass caterpillars on his face-"and he went on and on about how the other countries didn't deserve my favoritism except him. I laughed at some the things he said. He was riot.

"I'm going to miss talking to you like this when I leave. Maybe when I leave for college I can come back here and take over the country Sierra Leone. That's why I turned myself into a country."

"It'll still be very dangerous if you come back. Kate was always suspicious of you and with Mother Africa re casting her spell; it's just made Kate more suspicious. You might not come back. If you do then I hope it'll be forever." I looked into Alfred's eyes and realized how sad he was. I was stressed out about leaving when Alfred and the other countries are taking it very hard too. I leaned into Alfred and kissed him. We stayed like that for a long time until I broke away.

"I'm so sorry Al. I'm truly sorry."

**A/N: Last chapter is coming soon! I'm about to work on it right now. Then I will post when the sequel will come out ^.^ I'm sad my story is ending. I enjoyed writing this D: **

**Updated: April 7, 2012**


	24. The Finale

**Scott: This is the very last chapter of the Real World. Thank you for all the support! I'm not sure when the sequel will come out. Sierra will most likely PM you and tell you. Sierra doesn't own Hetalia but her OCs. Now on to the finale! **

**January 1, 2013**

"Jen, wake up. Today's the day." A soft voice told me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw red eyes staring at me. I threw the covers over my head. "Leave me alone, Prussia." Prussia shook me harder. "I know you don't want to leave, it's 11:30 am and you're leaving soon. The other countries and your mom are here. Now get up because the awesome me said so."

I sat up and yawned. "Leave my room. I need to get dressed." Prussia left the room and I jumped off my bed. I looked in my closet trying to decide what to wear. Then I remembered something important. I left the Real World with my basketball jersey and basketball shorts on, so shouldn't I put that back on so Kate won't get suspicious? I looked through my closet and I finally found my basketball uniform.

After I got dressed, I brushed my teeth then I put my hair into a ponytail. I think when I left my hair was in a ponytail. Well, Kate shouldn't be that observant. I put on the jacket and necklace Alfred gave me and I slowly made my way downstairs and saw the countries all talking in the living room. I spotted my mom talking to England and Germany. She looked up at me and smirked. I clenched my fist and I went over to her.

"Hello, Janessa. Thanks for agreeing to go back without any fuss. You are doing me a big favor and-"

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Sierra because she doesn't deserve to be killed when she doesn't know who she is." Mother Africa pursed and lips and asked me something that I hadn't thought about. "What will you do when Kate sees your purple eyes?" Oh crap! How could I forget? "I've lied to Kate plenty of times in my life and I'm sure she won't notice. I'll tell her I got contacts or something." Mother Africa narrowed her eyes. "Well, hopefully she is stupid enough to fall for your terrible lies than I am." Before I could retort, Antonio and Italy hugged me from behind and started crying. "Waaa! We'll miss you so much!"

"Please don't leave!" Antonio begged.

"Who will make pasta with me if you go?" Italy asked. I laughed a little and I turned around and hugged them. "Of course I'll miss you. Someday I'll come back with Sierra and we can be together again! What do you say about that?" Antonio and Italy just squeezed me tighter. "Oh Jen!" Wow, I never realized how attached they were to me. I did make some great friends in this world.

"Ok, you gits, I'm pretty sure Jen is getting annoyed by your behavior and-" Before England could finish his sentence, France hugged me. "Janessa! I'll miss you very much. You are a _belle fille _just like your mother and sister! I enjoyed you."

"Says the guy who almost raped before going to school!" I responded angrily. I don't think I'd ever get over that traumatizing experience. "Honhonhonhon! Don't act like you didn't enjoy it~" His hand went south and grabbed my butt. Iggy, being my favorite character, punched France in the face before much more could happen. Now England had France in a headlock and was trying to snap his head. I sighed and went into the kitchen where Japan, Bernie and Toris were cooking. "Ohayo Jen. Are you ready to eat breakfast?" I nodded. " I prepared miso soup, _Tamagoyaki_, and some rice." Japan told me. It looked really good. "Oh Miss Jen I also prepared some bacon for you." I squealed with delight. Not only was I getting a traditional Japanese breakfast I was getting bacon too! Japan, Toris, and I sat down and ate breakfast.

After breakfast, Alfred came down and talked with the other countries. I talked with Japan, Bernie and Toris for a long time until Mother Africa pulled Alfred and I aside and told us it was time. My palms started getting sweaty until Alfred grabbed my hand and reassured me.

We all went outside to where Alfred's lake was. Rosily was by the lake. She walked up to me and purred. "Are you taking Rosily with you?" Italy asked. I shook my head. "No, my dad doesn't like cats or dogs so I can't bring her with me." I picked up Rosily and scratched her head. "Italy please take care of her." Italy took Rosily out of my hands and gave me a hug. "Bye Jen. Come back soon." I looked at all the other countries and saw the sad expressions on their faces. I noticed Russia, Seychelles, and Hungary weren't here. I wouldn't be able to tell them bye.

"Thanks for everything you guys did for me. I had fun here and if I could I would stay, but my sister needs me right now. I'm sorry. I'll come back someday I promise."

_When you walk away you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight and it's hard to let go. _

I looked at Mother Africa and I didn't know what to say to her. She hasn't said one nice thing to me since I've been here. I looked away. She didn't deserve anything from me. Not even a goodbye. I looked at Alfred and I hugged him.

_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. _

"Bye Alfred. I love you and I'll see you soon, I promise." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I'd miss him so much.

"Bye my little dudette. Love ya too." He kissed my forehead then he stepped back from me. Prussia was by the lake looking at me sadly. I walked over to the lake with Mother Africa and England by my side.

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before. _

"Are you ready?" England asked. I nodded "Yes I'm ready." Prussia offered me his hand, which I took, and we began walking into the lake. When we were in the middle of the lake, I turned around and waved at the countries. "Bye! I love you all!" I called back. They waved and shouted, "We love you too. We'll see you soon!" Mother Africa and England began chanting their spell and the lake started bubbling. Prussia then dove into the water with me in his arms. We swam down into the lake. I couldn't hold my breath for much longer. Then the strangest thing happened.

When we reached the bottom of the lake I started swimming up again. I tried to go back to the bottom of the lake, but Prussia pulled me upwards. Was he taking me back to the Hetalia world? Suddenly, we reached the surface.

I was home. The sun was setting and the tree that I was leaning on was right where it always was. Time hadn't passed at all. I ran up to the tree and sat down. Prussia came and sat next to me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"No." I answered curtly. I looked over at my big house in the distance. I truly didn't want to go back there, but Kate is there plotting to kill my sister. I knew what I had come to do. "Prussia. If you care about me at all or at least my wellbeing, you'll stay here until I come back." I got up and started walking towards to my house not even waiting for Prussia's answer.

When I got inside the house I saw Kate and Larissa sitting on the couch. They were talking in hushed whispers. I walked past them until I heard Kate ask me, "How was your day, Jen?" It took all of the self-control I had left to not choke her. "It was fine. Where's dad? I need to speak to him."

"He's in that damn study working himself to death. Honestly," Kate flipped her dark hair back. I could see how much she looked like Mother Africa now. "He'll die before he's fifty!" she exclaimed.

"I bet you'll be happy about that because that means more money for you." Kate was about to tell me off, but Larissa grabbed her mother's hands and shook her head. I went down the hall to my dad's office. When I got there I didn't even bother to knock. "Dad, I need to talk to you." I said. My dad looked up at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"It'd better be important. I'm very busy and I don't have time to hear about some cartoon you've been watching." On his desk was a cup of coffee. I slammed my hand down on the desk and the coffee spilled over my dad's reports. He looked up at me with surprise. "Dad. I met mom. In the Hetalia world. You wouldn't know, but I've been there for a year and I found out my sister is a country and I fell in love with America.

So, I turned myself into a country so Sierra wouldn't have to suffer. Mom is such a bitch! I don't know what the hell you saw in her! I'm going to New York tonight because Kate is trying to kill Sierra and possibly my mom and I. And you don't even care! Someday I'll go back to the Hetalia world and I'll never come back here."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It seemed like all the rage I felt for my dad was being let out in one blow. "Bye Dave. I don't even have respect for you to call you 'daddy' anymore. I'm going to do something right. I'll be back in two days." my dad looked at me with surprise. "You know your mother's true identity and you fell in love with America?" my dad asked. Is that all he cared about?

I growled in frustration. "Are you freaking serious? What is wrong with you?" I opened up the door about to exit my dad's office and I see Larissa in front of me. "Were you eavesdropping brat?" I screamed at her. My dad scolded me. "Don't yell at your sister like that! And come back here young lady. Our talk isn't through." I ignored him and I went past the living room and ran outside until I realized I was back at the lake. Prussia was staring at me with a confused expression. "Are you ok, Jen?" I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. The cool wind whipped past my face. I looked at the sky and saw the moon was rising and the sun had set.

"I'm ok. Thanks for staying with me Prussia." I told him. Even though I couldn't see it I could tell he was blushing. "Well, I wouldn't be awesome if I left you here alone." I chuckled a bit.

"So, what now?" he asked. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for kidnapping me, you albino bastard! Now, you are going to help me. We're going to New York tonight to look for my sister. I refuse to let Kate do anything to her. I don't want any back talk or complaining. You're helping me whether you like it or not! Think of it as payback" Prussia stared at me like I was a completely different person, which I was. I was a country.

"I'll help you Jen. Let's save Sierra together."

"Mommy, when will I be a country like Jen and Sierra?" Larissa asked her mother. Kate stroked her hair soothingly. "In time sweetie. I'm going to New York now so I can see Sierra and Jen. Soon, I'll be ruling Africa and you'll be my country." Larissa nodded. Kate grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door with one thing on her mind:

**To kill Sierra Leone.**

**A/N: And it's done! The sequel will be up soon. I'm sad to end this story because I always looked forward to typing it. Thanks for the support you guys! I truly appreciate it! **

**Completed: 1/29/12- 4/8/12**


	25. The sequel is up! Woo!

**Scott: Hey everyone! Go check out the sequel! It's up and running! Sierra's not sure how long the sequel will be, but she wants it less than 20 chapters. Anyway, when you read the summary there are some spoilers, but it's fine. I think the story will be epic! And I'll be in it. **

**Leslie: And me?**

**Scott: No, she's using you for a black butler fic. So get check out Our Worlds, Now Divided and leave a review and what not! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and checked out the story! ^.^ **


End file.
